Memorias de una promesa inmortal
by Teul Ehecatl
Summary: Rompiendo las barreras del tiempo en busca de las memorias robadas por el destino, en un mundo en el que dos razas luchan por la supremasia de su propia estirpe, una joven de un mundo ajeno a la guerra llega para cambiar el destino de aquellos que viven con la maldición de su propio poder, sin saber que con ello hallaría la razón de su propia existencia.
1. Encuentro predestinado

**Encuentro**

* * *

 ** _Una historia tan antigua como el tiempo mismo…_**

 ** _Y un solmene juramento que lleva consigo la inquebrantable promesa de un solo sentimiento, junto a una dolorosa despedida…_**

-"No… por favor…"-

-"No importa en donde me encuentre… contigo estaré siempre… "-

-"Entonces cumple tu promesa y no me dejes…"-

-"Sí tan solo pudiera hacerlo…"-

-"...Quédate conmigo…"-

-"No hay nada más que quiera en el mundo, pero ese es el único deseo que no puedo concederte…"-

-"No quiero perderte…"-

-"No lo harás…"-

-"Esto es mi culpa…"-

-"No es así… no cargues contigo el designio de lo que el destino ya me tenía preparado…"-

-"No puedo… no lo acepto…"-

-"No llores mi amor, mi vida es tuya y desde el primer momento en que te vi, mi corazón también lo fue…"-

-"¡Si eso es cierto entonces quédate conmigo!"-

-"La muerte es algo inevitable y también es parte del ciclo de la vida…"-

-"¡Para ti no debería ser!"-

-"Viví una buena vida…"-

-"¡No la que debías! No la que merecías…"-

-"Fui feliz… y eso fue gracias a que te conocí..."-

 ** _En medio de un cruel campo de batalla en el que cientos de cuerpos manchaban la tierra con sangre…_**

 ** _Una débil mano alcanzaba la mejilla de la persona cuyas lagrimas no podían ser contenidas al contemplar entre sus brazos la forma moribunda de la otra mitad de su alma..._**

 ** _Y que con cada palabra su tiempo terminaba y su calor la abandonaba…_**

-"Esto… no es justo…"-

-"La vida con frecuencia no lo es… pero así como nos quita, también nos brinda la oportunidad de vivir con alegría…"-

-"¿A qué clase de alegría puedo aferrarme si a tu lado no puedo estar?"-

-"No digas eso…"-

-"¡No! ¡Esto no debería estar pasando! ¡Tú no deberías estar muriendo! Y yo…"-

-"..."-

-"Yo no debería perderte cuando mi destino era conocerte…"-

-"Natsu…"-

-"En medio de un mundo desconocido… con más de mil preguntas sobre mi ser…hallaste mi corazón perdido y lo tomaste para darle luz… "-

-"…Nat…"-

-"Así que no me pidas que solo acepte que te vayas y pienses que puedo ser feliz si tu no estarás a mi lado para compartir esa alegría…"-

-"Pero…"-

-"¡Es que acaso no entiendes que te amo y no quiero perderte!"-

 ** _Dos palabras…_**

 ** _La únicas que no se habían permitido decirse en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse..._**

 ** _Y las únicas que con tan solo pronunciarlas lograban silenciar el caos que las rodeaba..._**

 ** _Con el cual, por un_** ** _momento…_**

 ** _El mundo que ardió en las llamas de la batalla, recuperó la belleza que antes le caracterizaba…_**

 ** _Llevándolas_** ** _de nuevo al tiempo y lugar en el que sus miradas se cruzaron y sus corazones conectaron…_**

-"Natsuki…"-

-"Conocerte fue mi salvación… y amarte mi luz…"-

-"..."-

-"Así que por favor… si tan solo hay una última cosa en este mundo que pueda hacer por ti… permíteme ser fuerte para ti…"-

-"Natsu…"-

 ** _Sintiendo las pesadas lágrimas de la agonía surgir de sus bellos ojos…_**

 ** _Aferrándose al último atisbo de calor que podía percibir entre los brazos de su persona más amada…_**

 ** _Por primera vez en la vida, podía sentir la sobrecogedora sensación del miedo y la incertidumbre de la despedida…_**

 ** _Y a pesar de las agobiantes sensaciones que la invadían…_**

 ** _Contemplando el rostro de la única persona con la que hubiera querido pasar el resto de sus días, u_** ** _na parte de su corazón encontraba la paz al ver su deseo cumplido,p_** _ **ermitiendo con ello, liberar su espíritu mientras el adiós llegaba, acompañado de la suave voz que de cierto confort la llenaba…**_

-"Ya no hay necesidad de ocultarse ni de fingir… y no tienes por qué resistir… así que… no temas a expresarlo… porque yo no me iré de tu lado"-

 ** _En un irónico giro del destino…_**

 ** _Habiendo intentado consolar a la que pronto se quedaría sola en el mundo…_**

 ** _La que con trabajo expresaba los últimos suspiros de su ser, dejaba salir desde el fondo de su alma lo que realmente sentía…_**

-"No quiero morir…"-

-"Lo sé…"-

-"Tengo miedo…"-

-"Estoy contigo y siempre será así…"-

-"No quiero apartarme de tu lado…"-

-"Ni yo del tuyo…"-

-"Fui muy feliz…"-

-"También yo lo fui…"-

-"A donde iré… ¿Podré pensar en ti?"-

-"Yo espero que sí… porque yo nunca lo dejaré de hacer…"-

-"No quiero eso…"-

-"No me pidas que no lo haga"-

-"Quiero que seas feliz…"-

-"..."-

-"Aunque yo ya no esté…"-

-"Tu lo eres todo para mi…"-

-"Y tu para mi, pero no podré descansar si no me dejas ir…"-

-"No… por favor… no me pidas que haga eso…"-

-"Sé que es pronto… y sé que no lo harás de inmediato… pero… realmente lo deseo…"-

-"No lo digas… por favor…"-

-"Quiero que seas feliz… y que encuentres a esa persona que siempre estará a tu lado…"-

-"No existe…"-

-"Quizá no ahora… pero algún día aparecerá…"-

-"Basta… por favor…"-

 ** _Con el dolor rompiendo cada fibra de su ser…_**

 ** _Sin poder controlar cada lagrima de su agonizante corazón que desfallecía junto a los suspiros de su amada mientras la despedida llegaba…_**

-"No… por favor… no quiero… no puedo…"-

-"Vuelve a donde verdaderamente pertenece tu corazón…"-

-"No…"-

 ** _Una negativa a manera de súplica…_**

 ** _Y la hora señalada llegaba…_**

 ** _Separando así las dos mitades de una sola alma…_**

 ** _No sin una última promesa…_**

-"No importa en que mundo o en que tiempo te encuentres, algún día… te prometo que te encontraré… mi primer y único amor…"-

-"¡También lo haré! ¡Una vez más te encontraré…!"-

-"Y nunca olvides cuanto te amo"-

-"Lo prometo… ¡Jamás lo haré…!"-

-"Hasta siempre… amor mío…"-

-"Te amaré por siempre… Shizuru…"-

 ** _Una inevitable despedida…_**

 ** _Una separación predestinada…_**

 ** _Y en medio del caos…_**

 ** _Una luz asomaba, a_** ** _nunciando el fin de una era…_**

 ** _Y la conclusión de un viaje…_**

 ** _Sin embargo…_**

 ** _¿Qué tan grueso e inquebrantable es el hilo que conecta el destino de una promesa?_**

 ** _¿Cuál es la lección de un viaje sin rumbo?_**

 ** _¿Cómo diferenciar entre el inicio y el fin de este?_**

 ** _Entre el consiente y el inconsciente…_**

 ** _La búsqueda del verdadero "yo" es la eterna pregunta de la existencia humana…_**

 ** _Y en un mundo en el que la guerra solo es un pasaje de la historia…_**

 ** _El viaje de una sola persona está por comenzar, en busca de las memorias perdidas de su propia alma…_**

* * *

-"Fujino"-

 _ **Sin pasado ni futuro…**_

 _ **Sola en este mundo…**_

-"Fujino…"-

 _ **Sin nombre ni memoria…**_

 _ **En medio de un desastre que reclamaba mi vida en sacrifico…**_

 _ **Mi primer y más preciado recuerdo es el del toque de sus manos junto a la visión de sus lagrimas caer, en un claro gesto de alivio al encontrarme en medio de todo…**_

 _ **Seguido de su mirada y una tenue sonrisa…**_

 _ **Entendiendo en ese instante que, g** **racias a ello, fui salvada…**_

-"Fujino-san"-

 _ **¿Qué habría sido de mi vida si ella no hubiera aparecido?**_

-"Fujino-san"-

 _ **Probablemente hubiera muerto…**_

 _ **Y en aquel entonces…**_

 _ **A pesar de mi corta edad, entendí que, con su misericordioso acto de bondad…**_

 _ **La vida me regaló una segunda oportunidad…**_

-"Fujino-san"-

 _ **Y es por eso que con gusto haría lo que fuese por ella…**_

 _ **Si tan solo me lo permitiera…**_

-"¡Fujino Natsuki-san!"-

-"¡Ah!"-

-"Le recuerdo que mi clase no es para tomar la siesta"-

-"¡Sensei! Yo… lo lamento tanto…"-

-"Que no vuelva a suceder Fujino-san, "-

-"Sí sensei…"-

 _ **Sin saber en qué momento el sueño había terminado por someterme…**_

 _ **Despertado de golpe tras el insistente llamado de la profesora en turno…**_

 _ **Una extraña sensación me invade…**_

 _ **Como si hubiera estado soñado con el pasado distante…**_

 _ **Algo que hace me sienta tensa e incómoda…**_

 _ **Sin embargo…**_

 _ **Esta impresión no tarda en desaparecer al escuchar en un susurro a mi lado, la voz de mi mejor amiga…**_

-"Volviste a quedarte dormida Natsuki…"-

-"Guarda silencio Mai, harás que me regañen de nuevo…"-

-"Ajaja, es que no puedo evitarlo, ¡te llamaron 6 veces!"-

-"¡Shhh!"-

-"¡Fujino!"

-"Perdón sensei"-

-"Seguramente quiere vacaciones permanentes de lo que resta del ciclo escolar, ¿no es así Fujino-san?"-

-"No Sugiura-sensei, discúlpeme"-

-"Una vez más Fujino-san, solo una vez más y puedes irte despidiendo de mi clase"-

-"Lo tendré en mente sensei"-

-"Bien, continuemos"-

-"Ajaja"-

-"Ja-ja-ja Mai… Espero te aburras sola cuando sensei termine por expulsarme de su clase"-

-"No seas exagerada, si eso no ha pasado en todo el ciclo escolar, no creo que suceda ahora"-

 _ **En un día común y corriente, en la mejor universidad del país que el dinero puede pagar, s** **entada a un lado de mi mejor amiga, Tokiha Mai, hija y heredera del corporativo más importante en el mundo de tecnología y comunicación…**_

 _ **En una clase de historia universal que compartimos por tronco común a pesar de nuestros diferentes programas de estudio...**_

 _ **Habiendo optado por el aprendizaje de Leyes, mientras que Mai estudiaba gestión, administración y dirección de empresas…**_

 _ **Era curioso pensar que…**_

 _ **A un año de concluir con nuestras respectivas carreras, la elección de cada una distaba mucho de nuestros verdaderos gustos personales…**_

 _ **Sin embargo…**_

 _ **Tampoco era una decisión con la que no estuviéramos de acuerdo, después de todo, ambas teníamos objetivos muy claros a cumplir en los destinos que ya tenemos determinados...**_

-"Límpiate la baba"-

-"Yo no babeo"-

-"Quizá no consiente, pero mientras duermes pareces fuente"-

-"Eres una…"-

 _ **En el caso de Mai, su vida siempre estuvo llena de responsabilidades, aun más cuando se supo que el único heredero varón y hermano menor de Mai sufría de un mal congénito cardíaco que le impediría desempeñarse en su papel por el resto de su vida, motivo por el cual, Mai era la principal opción de su familia…**_

 _ **Afortunadamente para el menor de los Tokiha, al nacer en una familia tan adinerada, los tratamientos y cirugías nunca faltaron para prolongar su vida… sin embargo… como si de una cruel balanza se tratase… el mal congénito que padece no tiene cura y lo único que el dinero puede comprar es tiempo y uno muy incierto…**_

 _ **Una verdadera lástima… ya que el joven en cuestión, desde temprana edad manifestó un intelecto sin igual que compensa en gran medida sus fallas corpóreas y por ende, se creía que ambos hermanos podrían guiar a la compañía a limites nunca vistos… sin embargo… los impedimentos del menor dejaron en Mai la entera responsabilidad de dirigir su emporio internacional una vez que ésta se graduase de la escuela…**_

-"¿Hoy tienes que ir a la oficina?"-

-"En vista del nuevo proyecto que está por lanzarse, ni siquiera debería estar aquí, pero Aoi me aseguró que ella podría encargarse de todo hasta que llegara"-

-"Que bueno es tener una asistente personal tan confiable"-

-"Tienes razón, creo que no sé qué haría sin ella"-

 _ **Dirigir una compañía de talla internacional sin duda es complicado y aún más cuando no tienes predecesores que te guíen o enseñen los aspectos esenciales del manejo de proyectos y negocios...**_

 _ **Y para Mai, habiendo perdido a sus padres en un lamentable accidente, causado por el fracaso de un experimento que tuvo como propósito volverse el producto comercial más importante de su compañía, no le quedó más alternativa que someterse a las órdenes y cuidados de familiares en segundo y tercer grado de parentesco teniendo apenas 11 años...**_

 _ **Aprendiendo de esta forma, que si quería sobrevivir, y asegurar su bienestar y el de su hermano, tendría que rodearse de personas en las que pudiera confiar, antes de**_ _ **que también perecieran en un "misterioso accidente" …**_

 _ **Es un hecho que la vida de Mai es bastante trágica, aunque por suerte, ha encontrado personas que le han brindado protección, confianza y apoyo incondicional, entre las que considero me puedo incluir…**_

-"Tu vendrás hoy también, ¿Verdad?"-

-"Tengo que hacerlo"-

-"¿Solo por eso?"-

-"No tengo opción, es parte de mis obligaciones…"-

 _ **Con un inconfundible gesto de ofensa y fingido dolor…**_

 _ **Puedo observar como mi amiga hace mueca de que va a llorar…**_

-"Entonces… ¿Solo lo haces porque no tienes opción?"-

-"Claro, ¿Por qué más lo haría?"-

 _ **Inflando sus cachetes a manera de puchero…**_

 _ **Con pequeñas lagrimas a punto de salir…**_

 _ **Es casi imposible aguantar la risa en espera de su reacción…**_

-"¡Eres una idiota Natsuki!"-

-"¡Tokiha-san!"-

 _ **Explotando en medio de la clase, c** **ausando nuestra profesora se pusiera casi tan roja del enojo como el propio color de su cabello…**_

 _ **Mai reaccionaba tan apenada que casi igualaba el rojo de la profesora…**_

-"¿Acaso hay algo que quiera compartir con nosotros?"-

-"¡No!, no era mi intención sensei… yo…"-

-"No es posible que a punto de convertirse en profesionistas consagrados se comporten como niños"-

-"Una disculpa Sugiura-sensei, no volverá a suceder"-

-"Mas le vale señorita Tokiha, de lo contrario, me obligará a incluirla en el descanso que le daremos a Fujino-san que al parecer se divierte con esta situación"-

-"Lo siento sensei"-

-"Bien, ahora, si me disculpan, quiero terminar con mi clase por el día de hoy"-

-"Si sensei…"-

 _ **Superando el regaño del momento…**_

 _ **Con la sensación de que pronto me ahogaría por aguantar la risa, pude observar como mi amiga tomaba asiento de nuevo totalmente apenada…**_

-"Espero estés contenta"-

-"Ajaja... te mentiría si te dijera que no…"-

-"Acabo de pasar la vergüenza de la vida"-

-"Ahora estamos a mano"-

 _ **Viendo como mi amiga respiraba para calmarse…**_

 _ **Aproveché para responder a como se debía su pregunta previa…**_

-"Iré y no precisamente porque sea mi obligación, sino por ti"-

-"¿Eh?"-

 _ **Obviamente sorprendida…**_

 _ **Mientras le miraba sonriendo cual niño que acaba de terminar con su travesura…**_

 _ **Solo pude ver como los ojos de Mai se iluminaron de felicidad…**_

-"Ahora… antes de que me abraces y grites de nuevo, solo recuerda que estamos bajo advertencia y cualquier movimiento puede provocar nuestra expulsión inmediata..."-

-"Eres una boba Natsuki…"-

-"Pero sé que así me quieres de todos modos"-

-"Tonta"-

 _ **Una amistad única en su tipo…**_

 _ **Así es como puedo describir lo que Mai y yo tenemos…**_

 _ **Sin embargo, nuestra conexión no nace de un encuentro casual como el que normalmente suelen tener las grandes amistades…**_

 _ **Ya que algo más profundo nos une…**_

 _ **Y eso es el hecho de que ambas nos convertimos en huérfanas por la misma causa…**_

 _ **No obstante…**_

 _ **A diferencia de Mai, que desde su nacimiento sabe su destino y ha tenido que luchar contra viento y marea para poder cumplirlo...**_

 _ **Yo apenas y entiendo el propósito por el cual estoy con vida…**_

 _ **Pues habiendo pasado por el mismo infierno, en lugar de experimentar las severas marcas físicas o psicológicas que un evento de esta magnitud puede causar en una persona, lo único que provocó en mi, es que perdiera todas mis memorias,**_ _ **dejándome sin los recuerdos de mis padres y de todas las personas que alguna vez me rodearon...**_

 _ **Razón por la cual, no puedo sentir la tristeza que se supone debería lamentar por lo que perdí ese día...**_

 ** _Y aunque he sentido la necesidad de indagar sobre mi pasado para intentar llenar el horrible vacío que siento en mi interior..._**

 _ **El haber sido acogida por una familia que se ha dedicado a darme todo en la vida, me ha impedido seguir con tan ambiguo deseo, pues temo que aún sabiéndolo, no pueda experimentar la más mínima aflicción por aquellos que deberían ser recordados con afecto...**_

-"¿Shizuru-mamá te ha pedido que vayas?"-

 _ **De burlona pronunciación…**_

 _ **Entendiendo intentaba cobrarse la broma de hace un momento…**_

 _ **Mai tentaba mi tranquilidad en un intento de avergonzarme también…**_

 _ **Uno que estaba funcionando…**_

-"Ella no es mi mamá"-

-"Cierto, cierto… es Shizuru-onee-chan"-

-"¡Argh!"-

 _ **Sin mucho que pudiera decir…**_

 _ **Con la advertencia de nuestra profesora pesando sobre mi…**_

 _ **No pude más que sentir como mi cara ahora era la que se ponía como tomate…**_

-"Claro, si la heredera principal va a asistir, es imposible que la pequeña no vaya también"-

-"¿Te quieres callar Mai?"-

-"Vale, vale, me lo tomaré como un "Sí", aunque ahora tiene sentido tu poca resistencia para ir a este evento"-

 _ **Eso era cierto…**_

 _ **No era un secreto para mi mejor amiga que jamás sentí alegría o emoción por asistir a eventos relacionados con la etiqueta en la presentación de proyectos…**_

 _ **Sin embargo…**_

 _ **A nada de concluir con mi formación para dedicarme a servir en la compañía de la familia que me dio un nombre y un propósito en la vida, era indispensable e inevitable se involucrada en todos los eventos que el área jurídica correspondiente tuviera que participar...**_

 _ **Y esos eventos incluían los que mi… hermana… y futura heredera de la familia pudiera requerir…**_

 _ **Lo que me trae a la razón por la cual terminé en dicha situación y motivo por el que he decidido convertirme en abogada…**_

 _ **Y esto es debido a que…**_

 _ **La familia que me adoptó después del accidente, es una de antiguo linaje y grandes negocios comerciales en todo el mundo, los cuales quedaron a cargo de la matriarca de la familia, la cual perdió a su esposo en el mismo suceso y por poco a su única hija...**_

 _ **Sin embargo, recuperando la estabilidad perdida en tan penoso incidente, la mujer que me hizo parte de su familia me trató**_ _ **como si de una verdadera hija se tratase, dándome amor y cariño incondicional hasta el último día de su vida…**_

 _ **Lo cual ocurrió 5 años después del incidente y que los médicos determinaron su deceso había sido causado por los elementos a los que estuvo expuesta…**_

 _ **Mismos que por alguna extraña razón, varios de los involucrados no fuimos afectados a pesar de que, en mi caso específico, fui encontrada muy cerca de la zona de desastre, en el cual también tengo**_ _ **mi primer recuerdo…**_

 _ **Estando sola, con la conciencia de tener múltiples heridas sangrantes y mantenerme de pie de puro milagro…**_

 _ **Mi mano fue tomada por la de una niña 2 años mayor que yo…**_

 _ **De grandes y hermosos ojos granate,**_ _ **piel nívea y gesto aliviado que expresaba a pesar de sus abundantes lagrimas, en medio del caos, me pareció contemplaba a un ángel que con una sola oración logró calmar mi exaltado corazón...**_

 _ **"Todo estará bien, porque yo a tu lado siempre estaré"**_

 _ **Palabras que le dieron luz a mi vida y una razón para vivir…**_

 _ **A partir de éste hecho…**_

 _ **Desde mi perspectiva, el reloj de mi vida que había sido parado, comenzó a caminar de nuevo siempre rodeada de amor y comodidad…**_

 _ **Y a pesar de que fui considerada la segunda hija de un milenario clan, me queda claro cual es mi lugar...**_

 _ **Así que...**_

 _ **Teniendo a mi alcance la oportunidad de vivir una vida plena…**_

 _ **Sin memoria y sin deseos...**_

 _ **El único objetivo que tengo para darle razón a mi existencia, es el de devolver un poco de lo mucho que he recibido...**_

 _ **Por lo que, después de que falleció la mujer a la que llamé madre por 5 años, prometí que cuidaría de la que por nombre era mi hermana y la ayudaría en todo lo que ella requiriera...**_

 _ **A final de cuentas...**_

 _ **Más que mi "hermana", ella también es el principio de mi vida...**_

-"Por un momento pensé que Shizuru Onee-Chan no te dejaría salir a jugar con los niños grandes"-

-"Tu si que sabes ser molesta"-

-"Es el fruto de muchos años de experiencia"-

 _ **Lamentablemente...**_

 _ **A pesar de mis intenciones...**_

 _ **Existe un "pequeño" problema que impide cumpla con mi más grande convicción…**_

 _ **Y eso es el hecho de que, a partir del asenso de mi hermana a cabeza de la familia, ella no parece querer o necesitar nada de mi…**_

 _ **Por años, ella nunca me negó su apoyo o cariño en más de un momento o circunstancia…**_

 _ **Como en las noches en las que me invadían terribles pesadillas y ella acudía a mi lado para darme un tierno abrazo o más de un mimo…**_

 _ **No obstante…**_

 _ **A medida que crecimos, tuve la impresión de que había algo más en sus ojos que yo podía mirar y que ella jamás se atrevió a expresar…**_

 _ **Muy parecido a un sentimiento sin salida…**_

 _ **Como si tuviera algo muy importante que decirme y al final simplemente perdiera importancia y muriera lentamente dentro de su ser…**_

 _ **Aunque…**_

 _ **Honestamente…**_

 _ **Desde hace mucho tiempo, tengo la sensación de que estas impresiones son más bien un producto de mis propios sentimientos…**_

 _ **Reflejo de afecciones que he llevado conmigo y que jamás me he atrevido a intentar entender, pues desde que nuestra madre murió…**_

 _ **Ella pasó de ser mi hermana a mi tutora…**_

 _ **Y como si esto hubiese sido determinante…**_

 _ **Nuestra relación cambio más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar…**_

 _ **Pues ya no era la persona que siempre estaba a mi lado con una sonrisa, sino la heredera que asumió el lugar que le corresponde en la familia, encargada de cuidar de todo cuanto posee…**_

 _ **Incluyéndome a mi en el inventario de su vida…**_

-"Bueno, no la culpo, ella no quiere que te arriesgues en ningún sentido"-

-"No tiene nada de arriesgado cumplir con mi trabajo y no tiene nada de que preocuparse, son negocios y tengo entendido que esto es muy importante para las dos"-

-"Para las tres Natsuki y en un grado más alto, es muy importante para el mundo entero"-

-"Razón suficiente para que yo deba estar presente"-

 ** _Pero hay algo más..._**

 _ **Hubo un momento en mi vida en el que me di cuenta de algo importante…**_

 _ **No estoy segura de la razón o las circunstancias…**_

 _ **Pero es algo que he guardado por mucho tiempo…**_

 _ **Y es el hecho de sentir un cariño más allá de lo fraterno por la persona que ha fungido como mi hermana durante estos años…**_

 _ **Sentimientos que hasta el momento no puedo comprender y que para mí desgracia tampoco puedo reconocer por la posición en la que me encuentro...**_

 _ **Pero es algo que me consume por dentro…**_

 _ **Provocando sienta remordimiento, ansiedad y desesperación…**_

 _ **Lo que me ha hecho pensar que quizá el cambio de actitud de mi hermana para conmigo debido a su ascenso no pudo venir en mejor momento…**_

 _ **Haciendo de nuestra relación una en la que ella ha optado por dedicarse al negocio familiar, imponiendo una barrera entre nosotras, pasando así de vernos diariamente a encontrarnos en momentos tan breves que pareciera apenas y somos algo parecido a unas conocidas casuales…**_

 _ **Y por mi parte, al ser una persona incompleta, sin memoria y sin el ánimo o la motivación suficiente como para querer conocer mi propio pasado, vivo la vida conformándome con el futuro que se me ha preparado, esperando el día en el que pueda corresponder la amabilidad que siempre he recibido…**_

-"No importa la razón por la que vayas, me alegra que lo hagas"-

-"Sé que es importante para ti y esa es razón suficiente para mi, los negocios y la responsabilidad están en segundo lugar"-

-"Me alegra escuchar esas palabras"-

-"Bueno… eso y que también me has insistido desde que comenzaron con el proyecto"-

-"Eso es porque es importante"-

-"Para ustedes lo es"-

-"Y lo será para el resto del mundo, sin embargo, esto también honrará las memorias de quienes cayeron en el camino"-

-"Me gustaría entender ese sentimiento de nostalgia y perseverancia por aquellos que ya no están"-

-"Sé que no recuerdas nada, pero igualmente tengo la esperanza de que encuentres fragmentos de tu memoria cuando asistas al evento"-

-"Eso no ha sucedido en 10 años y los doctores determinaron que lo mío era permanente, así que no entiendo por qué te esfuerzas en intentar que recuerde algo…"-

-"Eso es porque…"-

-"Y con esto finalizamos la clase"-

 _ **Interrumpidas en nuestra clandestina conversación…**_

 _ **Sabiendo de antemano que no habíamos prestado ni un ápice de atención a la clase…**_

 _ **Mai y yo recogimos todas nuestras cosas para salir del recinto y prepararnos para lo que la tarde/noche nos deparaba…**_

-"¿Te veo en unas horas?"-

-"No me lo perdería por nada del mundo"-

-"Entonces es una cita"-

-"No hagas que suene así de raro Mai"-

-"¿Por qué?, Si tu ya sabes que eres mi cita favorita"-

 _ **Con cero delicadeza o cuidado al hablar…**_

 _ **Dejando más de una persona a nuestro alrededor escuchara tremendas declaraciones…**_

 _ **Mai anotaba el ultimo punto de la clase y lograba me convirtiera en el semáforo en rojo más llamativo del lugar…**_

-"¡Mai!"-

-"Venga, te estaré esperando ansiosa, así que no llegues tarde"-

 _ **Y de gesto seductor, insinuante caminar y picaros guiños, Mai dejaba la clase primero para salir y reírse a sus anchas, sabiendo que por ese día, ella había ganado en nuestra batalla semanal de vergüenza…**_

 _ **Lo que me dejó con la única alternativa de salir huyendo para regresar directo a casa y prepararme para el evento de la noche…**_

* * *

 ** _2 horas después…_**

* * *

-"Bienvenida a casa Natsuki-sama"-

-"Estoy de vuelta Sakomizu"-

 _ **Normalmente…**_

 _ **Cada día es rutinario…**_

 _ **Escuela, trabajo, descanso…**_

 _ **Descanso, trabajo y escuela…**_

 _ **No importa cómo se invierta el orden…**_

 _ **Siempre es lo mismo…**_

 _ **Y en la carrera por aprender todo lo necesario para poder integrarme al grupo comercial más grande del país y el segundo a nivel mundial, cada minuto es importante…**_

 _ **Sin embargo…**_

 _ **Nada de eso es suficiente…**_

 _ **No desde mi perspectiva, p**_ _ **or el simple hecho de vivir con un constante vacío que no puede ser llenado a pesar de tenerlo todo,**_ _ **incluyendo un lugar asegurado en el mundo laboral…**_

 _ **Pues no puedo apartar la sensación de estar perdida en un abismo, s**_ _ **abiendo que vivo una vida conformista y que a la única persona a la que me interesaría ayudar, en realidad no necesita nada de mi…**_

 _ **Es difícil…**_

 _ **Carecer de propósito…**_

 _ **No obstante…**_

 _ **Planeo que el día de hoy esta situación cambie…**_

 _ **Ya que, después de 10 años de haber realizado el primer experimento de desplazamiento de partículas, también conocido en el mundo de la ciencia ficción como "teletransportación", el día de hoy, la empresa de Mai, con la dirección y supervisión de Takumi, su hermano menor, como científico e ingeniero en jefe, se dice se ha logrado replicar el mismo experimento con un resultado exitoso, motivo por el cual, los grandes patrocinadores de tan prestigiosa investigación han sido invitados para presenciar lo que podría significar uno de los adelantos científicos más grandes de la historia de la humanidad…**_

 _ **Por supuesto…**_

 _ **El grupo comercial Fujino tiene activos invertidos y como tal, se ha destacado como uno de los principales patrocinadores, convirtiendo a la cabeza de la familia en una ilustre invitada en el evento que seguramente podrá ser conocido como el más "trascendental del siglo" …**_

 _ **Para ello, se solicitó la presencia de la líder principal y de un equipo de abogados para el respaldo y aval del estatus financiero invertido y por tanto la confirmación de patente compartida que estarían negociando directamente con las empresas "Saisei" de Mai...**_

 _ **Irónicamente, el nombre del corporativo fue cambiado a un nombre que literalmente significa "renacimiento", una modificación que fue hecha exclusivamente para conmemorar éste día…**_

 _ **En este sentido…**_

 _ **En mi posición, como la hermana menor de la heredera principal y como futura integrante del equipo de abogados del corporativo, tengo un lugar asegurado en primera fila para poder demostrar mis habilidades y apoyar en todo momento lo que se requiera en el proceso de patente…**_

 _ **Esto quizá no suene como un logro excepcional…**_

 _ **Sin embargo, de tener una actuación estelar, adicionado al trabajo que he realizado para dejar en orden los entramados legales necesarios, tendré la oportunidad de hacer que mi hermana me vea como una persona capaz y competente que puede apoyarla en todo momento…**_

 _ **O al menos ese es mi plan…**_

-"Natuski-sama, Shizuru-sama se encuentra en su despacho y ha pedido que en cuanto llegara se presente con ella"-

-"¿En serio?"-

 _ **No lo puedo negar…**_

 _ **Estoy sorprendida…**_

 _ **Y puedo ver que el jefe de mayordomos lo ha notado…**_

 _ **Pero no es para más…**_

 _ **Ya que, en un día normal, hablando de que ambas estemos en casa por una extraordinaria coincidencia, jamás habría sido llamada por la heredera principal, pues su vida se encuentra ocupada y muy exenta de mis actividades diarias…**_

 _ **Lo que me hace pensar que quizá puedo comenzar con mi trabajo desde casa, una**_ _ **posibilidad que hace sienta emoción…**_

-"Muchas gracias Sakomizu, en seguida me reportaré con ella"-

-"Pronto llevaré el té, así que espero poder hacer que ambas lo tomen juntas"-

-"Lo mismo espero"-

 _ **No puedo contenerlo…**_

 _ **El corazón me late acelerado…**_

 _ **Las manos me sudan…**_

 _ **Y en lo único que puedo pensar es en que debo dejar todas mis cosas a un lado para acudir al llamado…**_

 _ **Asuntos que son resueltos por el mayordomo en jefe que ha tomado mis pertenencias y me ha dejado libre para ir a donde me requieren…**_

 _ **Y al llegar al pie de una imponente puerta de caoba que ha sonado solida al tocarla para solicitar permiso de entrar...**_

 _ **La a** **utorización llega por medio de una suave voz que me invita a pasar para poder contemplar a una hermosa mujer de ajustada falda negra, holgada blusa blanca y cabello recogido, cuya figura bien definida es adornada con algunos accesorios dorados…**_

-"¡Shizuru!"-

 _ **La emoción me ha ganado…**_

 _ **Y desde ahí ya siento que he cometido un grave error, pues la persona a la que he dirigido mi entusiasta saludo ha prestado su atención a mi persona de manera un tanto molesta…**_

-"¿Desde cuándo llamas a tu hermana mayor por su nombre?"-

-"Yo…"-

 _ **En definitiva...**_

 _ **No era la bienvenida que esperaba…**_

 _ **Y lo que en mi cabeza parecía haber sido una buena idea, pronto se transforma en un desastroso saludo que terminó con una disculpa automática…**_

-"Lo siento… Onee-sama"-

-"Así está mejor"-

 _ **¿Por qué será que no puedo objetar lo que sea que me diga?**_

 _ **Siempre muero por solo pronunciar su nombre…**_

 _ **Pero ella insiste en matar cualquier intento imponiendo la barrera familiar…**_

-"Es un gusto para mi volver a verte Onee-sama"-

-"También me alegra verte Natsuki, sin embargo, el día de hoy no te he llamado solo para eso, ya que es más un asunto de índole laboral"-"

-"Entiendo"-

 _ **Claro que no lo entendía…**_

 _ **Pero tampoco podía preguntar…**_

-"El asunto que hoy nos ataña es para informarte que no asistirás a la presentación del experimento en las empresas Saisei"-

-"¿Cómo dices?"-

 _ **La declaración me saca de balance…**_

 _ **Y por supuesto no era lo que esperaba…**_

 _ **Menos cuando mi plan estaba por ejecutarse…**_

-"Lo que has escuchado, te quedarás en casa y te enteraras el día de mañana en la oficina o en las noticias de lo necesario"-

-"¿De qué hablas? Ya fui notificada, tengo que ir"-

-"Esto tiene que ver con mi decisión personal y decidí que el día de hoy, solo yo asistiré al evento junto con el resto del equipo"-

 _ **Esto es arbitrario…**_

 _ **Sé que así es...**_

 _ **Y no puedo entenderlo…**_

 _ **¿Qué demonios pasaba?**_ _ **¿Cómo se suponía interprete un gesto tan frío como el que me dedica?**_

 _ **No lo sé…**_

 _ **Pero un impulso interno sale sin que pueda controlarlo…**_

-"¡No puedes apartarme solo por que te ha dado la gana!"-

 _ **Lo admito…**_

 _ **Exploté…**_

 _ **Y lo hice casi de manera inmediata…**_

 _ **Provocando una mueca de sorpresa en la que obviamente creyó no replicaría...**_

-"Natsuki, es necesario que te quedes"-

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"No necesitas los detalles, solo debes acatar órdenes"-

-"¿Órdenes?"-

-"Sí Natsuki, órdenes, aquellas que un superior jerárquico le da a un empleado"-

-"Pero no tienen ninguna justificación, ¡es mi trabajo! y he dedicado mucho tiempo a colaborar en el proyecto de contrato, ¡no puedes pedirme que solo lo deje!"-

-"Puedo y lo he hecho, así que ya no hay razón para continuar con esta conversación"-

-"¿¡Conversación!? ¡Esto con dificultad podría ser clasificada como una conversación!, ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Qué me siente el resto de la tarde a esperar a que llegues y me cuentes las noticias?"-

-"No será necesario que yo te las diga, seguro que habrán muchos medios de comunicación para poder enterarse de lo sucedido"-

-"Yo no necesito ver ningún maldito noticiero para saber lo que bien puedo ver en primera fila y no hay motivo fundamentado para que sea excluida de un evento por el cual también trabajé"-

-"Natsuki, no estoy de humor y tampoco tengo el tiempo para lidiar con rabietas, solo retírate y el día de mañana hablaremos al respecto"-

 _ **Francamente...**_

 _ **Podía percibir como la situación se había salido de control...**_

 _ **En principio, yo jamás me había atrevido a replicar sus órdenes..**_

 _ **Y ella nunca me había dado una que saliera de lo racional...**_

 _ **Pero como si se tratase de una explosión natural...**_

 _ **Los límites que por años me habían sido impuestos, en tan solo un instante, se estaban derrumbando todos...**_

 _ **Situación que también podía percibir, estaba sacando de balance a la hermana que siempre sabía mantener la compostura...**_

 _ **Actitud que en ese instante me desquiciaba...**_

 _ **¿¡Que había de malo con expresarnos con sinceridad!?**_

 _ **¿Acaso era imposible?**_

 _ **Apreciaría mucho más que fuera honesta conmigo y quizá me dijera que no quiere mi presencia por ser una molestia o un lastre a que solo me ordenara como la jefa del comparativo que sé que es...**_

 _ **Lo que fuera...**_

 _ **Pero que lo hiciera con honestidad...**_

-"¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué debo hacerlo!? ¿Acaso tienes una buena razón para evitar mi presencia en el evento!'"-

-"Es suficiente"-

-"¡Merezco saber el motivo y es lo menos que podrías darme!"-

-"¡Ya basta!"-

 _ **Rompiendo el protocolo al fin...**_

 _ **Sin haber podido notar el momento en el que acabé con su tranquilidad...**_

 _ **Todo se detenía y parecía quedar en silencio con la imponente voz de la jefa de familia...**_

-"Harás lo que se te he ha dicho que hagas, por que son las órdenes que yo te doy como tu jefa y como tu hermana y mientras lleves contigo el apellido Fujino siempre harás lo que yo te diga que hagas"-

 _ **Órdenes imponentes que logran callar hasta el último de mis reclamos...**_

 _ **Haciendo con ello surja en mi una horrible sensación de resentimiento...**_

 _ **Entendiendo al fin que, en esos momentos o quizá en todos los momentos de la vida que me esperaban por delante, yo no sería**_ _ **la empleada o la hermana...**_

 _ **Mucho menos la segunda heredera...**_

 _ **Sino una pieza más a la disposición de la que ya había asumido su papel en la vida...**_

 _ **Cumpliendo con el destino con el que había nacido y que al igual que Mai, enfrentaba sin ningún percance o detenimiento...**_

 _ **Pero a su vez...**_

 _ **¿En donde me dejaba esto?**_

 _ **¿Acaso yo siempre fui solo una persona que como muchas otras solo se vio relacionada con tan increíbles personas por el simple hecho de haber estado en el mismo accidente, y que solo tuvo la fortuna de toparse con las más importantes y ser acogida por la probable lástima que provoque aquel día?**_

 _ **Seguramente...**_

 _ **Y siendo así...**_

 _ **Todo tenía sentido...**_

 _ **La barrera que mi hermana impuso desde que madre murió...**_

 _ **El lugar que se me designó...**_

 _ **Todo...**_

 _ **Y en conjunto, solo puedo sentir que todo me abruma...**_

 _ **Pues una vez más, me encuentro en el mismo agujero que siempre me ha consumido...**_

 _ **Sin pasado, con un futuro conformista y sin sentido o deseo de hacer algo más por mi vida...**_

 _ **El silencio a mi alrededor bien podría cortarse como mantequilla...**_

 _ **Y habiendo estado absorta en mis pensamientos...**_

 _ **Por un instante siento qué hay una presencia muy cerca de mi...**_

 _ **Lo que provoca enfoque mi mirada y me encuentre con la de mi hermana que parece tener un atisbo de arrepentimiento en su mirar...**_

 _ **Cuestión que hace ella sea la primera en romper el incomodo silencio...**_

-"Natsuki..."-

 _ **Su tono de voz es calmo y hasta cierto punto conciliador...**_

 _ **Pero por primera vez en mi vida, esto no me tranquiliza...**_

 _ **Su mano llega hasta mi mejilla y puedo percibir la suavidad y la calidez que está emana...**_

 _ **Pero igualmente, esto no me reconforta, llevándome muy lejos del punto en el que la conciliación y la calma llegan al acuerdo de la aceptación...**_

-"Es por tu bien"-

 _ **Eso es todo lo que ella puede decir mientras retira su contacto y da media vuelta para dar por finalizada la conversación...**_

 _ **Dejándome con la frustración y el coraje que parece harán que vomitaré de solo enojarme., e** **ntendiendo con ello que mi límite ha sido quebrado, dejándome a merced de los impulsos de mis emociones antes que de mi propia razón...**_

-"¡Deja de tratarme como una niña!"-

-"Natsuki…"-

 _ **Mi último intento por salir a flote...**_

 _ **Y que sale como si de una rabieta se tratase...**_

-"¡También puedo ayudarte!"-

-"..."-

-"Tan solo déjame estar a tu lado"-

 _ **Una súplica que lleva consigo el intento desesperado de alcanzar a la persona que pareciera alejarme con cada palabra u acción suya...**_

 _ **Y que a pesar de haber podido alcanzarla en su huida tomando tomando su mano...**_

 _ **La resistencia es casi inmediata...**_

 ** _Encontrándome_** _ **con un gesto que pareciera debatirse entre la sorpresa y la duda...**_

 _ **Dejando al final que la posición y el deber respondieran en lugar de tan confusos sentimientos...**_

-"Lo siento, no puedo"-

-"¿Por que no?"-

-"Por que eres demasiado importante para mi"-

 _ **Una respuesta que por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo percibo sincera...**_

 _ **Pero ni así puedo quedarme conforme...**_

 _ **Y lo que he guardado parece salir sin limitante...**_

-"Desde hace un tiempo, tengo la sensación de que intentas apartarme de tu lado"-

-"No es así"-

-"Entonces déjame estar contigo"-

-"Lo siento, no se puede"-

 _ **Es como hablar con una pared...**_

 _ **Eso me queda claro...**_

 _ **Y nada de lo que diga parece volver a impresionarle...**_

 _ **Así que optó por mi última alternativa...**_

-"Ya sé de qué trata el evento"-

 _ **Declaración definitiva...**_

 _ **Y así parece que he podido romper un poco del muro que se interpone entre nosotras...**_

-"Imposible"-

-"A diferencia de ti, Mai no me guarda secretos y trabajar en un contrato legal que especifica de manera puntual todo lo relacionado, no hay que ser un genio para atar cabos tan evidentes, ya sé que la presentación es una réplica del experimento que se llevó la vida de mi familia y de la de tus padres y de los de Mai"-

 _ **Sin haberlo planeado...**_

 _ **Con tan breves palabras, parece he logrado impactarla...**_

 _ **Llegando al punto de no retorno...**_

-"Pero eso a mi no me importa y francamente pienso que es mucho más doloroso para ustedes que para mi"-

-"Natsuki…"-

-"Shizuru, yo no puedo recordar nada de mi vida antes del accidente, pero no lo necesito, nunca lo necesite, por que ustedes me dieron una vida y un futuro"-

-"..."-

-"Así que, deja de intentar protegerme de algo que para mi es indiferente y solo deja que te apoye, para eso estoy aquí"-

 _ **Un momento de vacilación...**_

 _ **Lo puedo sentir a través del brazo que tomé para detenerla y en su mirar solo puedo notar la batalla que se desarrolla en busca de darme una respuesta...**_

 _ **La cual...**_

 _ **Para mi desgracia...**_

 _ **No llega...**_

 _ **O al menos no como yo quisiera...**_

-"Lo siento... no puedo"-

 _ **Fue todo...**_

 _ **Una mirada desviada y una retirada forzada...**_

 _ **Apartándose de mi agarre y con la disposición de alejarme...**_

 _ **Solo puedo mirar su espalda, l**_ _ **o que hace no pueda contener mis últimas declaraciones que a manera de susurro salen...**_

-"Acaso no entiendes que solo vivo para poder hacerte feliz"-

-"..."-

-"Entiendo..."-

-"..."-

-"Si esa es tu respuesta, entonces deja que te diga unas cuantas cosas..."-

-"..."-

-"Voy a ir al evento de presentación del nuevo proyecto de las empresas Saisei"-

-"Te lo prohíbo"-

 **Sin poder ocultar su reacción, regresando sobre sus pasos para prestarme toda su atención...**

 **El límite nunca antes cruzado se rebasaba de sobra...**

 **Y en ese momento, ya nada me importa...**

-"Tu podrás prohibírmelo como mi jefa y la cabeza de la familia, pero te recuerdo que tú y yo no tenemos conexión sanguínea alguna y si no puedo ir como parte del equipo legal, entonces iré como la amiga de la dueña del corporativo anfitrión y eso no puedes negármelo"-

-"Natsuki"-

-"Y no te preocupes por el apellido, por que una vez que me gradúe te lo devolveré entero"-

-"¿De que estás hablando?"-

-"De que me haré independiente y me valdré por mi misma y para ello no necesito de tu nombre para lograrlo"-

-"No puedes... tu..."-

-"Ya sé que no tengo nada en el mundo y que ni siquiera puedo jactarme de tener un nombre propio, pero así tenga que inventarme uno, lo haré y de esta forma, quizá logre que al fin me reconozcas..."-

 _ **No hay respuesta...**_

 _ **Y tampoco quiero una...**_

 _ **Por que lo que he hecho y dicho puedo ver la ha herido grandemente...**_

 _ **Y esto solo hace me sienta mas miserable de lo que ya soy...**_

 _ **Así que...**_

 _ **Sin más que decirnos por esa tarde...**_

 _ **Solo atino a salir del lugar azotando la puerta que deja a su paso el sonido de un eco desolador...**_

 _ **Uno que me persigue hasta llegar a mi habitación, en la cual mi furia encuentra salida al descargar mi ira en las pared más cercana, al tiempo que un par de lagrimas escapan en contra de mi voluntad...**_

 _ **Sin siquiera sospechar que ese día...**_

 _ **Todo cambiaría en mi vida...**_

* * *

 ** _3 horas después..._**

* * *

 _ **En la oficina principal de un enorme corporativo, en el cual se encontraba una hermosa mujer de mirada color lila que repasaba una y otra vez su discurso, sabiendo que el resto de sus colaboradores afinaban hasta los últimos detalles del evento del siglo que pronto protagonizarían...**_

 _ **Nunca esperó su puerta se abriera de golpe para dejar pasar a una figura conocida que al parecer se mostraba molesta...**_

 _ **Lo que le hacía preguntarse...**_

 _ **¿Quien la habría dejado pasar?**_

 _ **Sin duda, tendría que prescindir de la secretaria o asistente que no hizo su trabajo...**_

 _ **Sin embargo...**_

 _ **Olvidando todo pensamiento relacionado...**_

 _ **El inicio de una turbulenta conversación se desataba con la primera declaración de la visitante no esperada...**_

-"Exijo una explicación de la razón por la cual hiciste que Natsuki viniera"-

-"No es el momento Shizuru"-

-"No me iré hasta que me lo digas"-

 _ **Sabiendo que aquella mujer en verdad no la dejaría en paz si no obtenía lo que quería...**_

 _ **Y con los nervios y el estrés al tope por su próxima presentación...**_

 _ **Tokiha Mai dejaba a un lado su típico carácter despreocupado y juguetón para cambiarlo por su firme e impenetrable actitud de directora corporativa, p**_ _ **ara responder directamente lo que le requerían...**_

-"Lo hice por que ella al igual que nosotras merece saber que la vida de los que nos trajeron al mundo no fue en vano"-

-"Ella no recuerda ni recordará nada de ese día, ni de sus padres y para ser honesta, no lo necesita ¿Por que te esfuerzas por que rememore lo que todas quisiéramos olvidar?"-

-"¡Por que ella merece el crédito de lo que sus padres estaban por lograr!"-

-"No hablas en serio"-

-"Por años hemos callado y enterrado el reconocimiento de la genialidad de sus padres y todo por temor a que la juzguen, pero ambas sabemos que de no ser por ellos, muchos de los adelantos que hoy en día tenemos no habrían sido posibles"-

-"¿¡Y eso qué!? ¿¡Acaso crees que a la gente le va a importar!? Si decidimos mantener en secreto todo lo ocurrido, fue por evitar que ella fuera juzgada como hija de homicidas"-

-"¡¿Y por que habría de serlo cuando ellos merecen tener el crédito por llevar a la humanidad al siguiente nivel de la evolución!? ¡No tendríamos por que dejar que sus nombres se pierdan o pasen por anónimos en los anales de la historia! Y Natsuki tendría que vivir la vida que ella quiera con la frente en alto, sabiendo que el trabajo de sus padres ha cambiado al mundo"-

-"Mai..."-

-"No te atrevas a mirarme así Shizuru..."-

-"Has pasado mucho tiempo obsesionada con esto..."-

-"Mis padres creían en esto y los tuyos también... ellos pensaban que sería el primer paso para nuevas y más grandes tecnologías... algunas que incluso pudieran hacer o curar lo imposible..."-

-"Como la enfermedad de tu hermano"-

-"La de mi hermano y la de muchos más en el mundo... ¿Puedes imaginarlo? El inicio de una humanidad libre de enfermedades, con vías de transporte que utilicen energías limpias y que nos liberen de las cadenas que nos atan a los combustibles fósiles... ya no habría límites... solo nuevas posibilidades..."-

-"Mai..."-

-"La erradicación de la hambruna, el dolor y la tristeza... una utopía llevada a la realidad..."-

-"Entiendo que hagas esto por tu hermano y por las expectativas del futuro, pero desde ahora te digo que no permitiré involucres a Natsuki y destruyas la vida que le ha costado construir"-

-"¿Y que clase de vida es esa? ¿Crees que vivir dependiendo de ti y a tu sombra es suficiente para ella? Por favor, no te engañes Shizuru, a lo que tú le llamas vida, bien podría ser confundida con la calidad que le da un amo a su mascota, rodeándola de comodidad y despreocupaciones sin un propósito real en su vida, uno que podría encontrar si recuerda su pasado y asume su posición como la descendiente de quienes le dieron el amanecer de una nueva era a la humanidad"-

 _ **Sin argumentos para contradecir tan severas palabras...**_

 _ **Sintiendo muchas verdades le calaban...**_

 _ **Shizuru no podía negar lo que se le decía...**_

 _ **Sin embargo...**_

 _ **Había algo que no podía dejar pasar...**_

-"Puede que tengas razón... y puede que yo no tenga la forma ni el derecho de contener a Natsuki y de ocultar su pasado por lo que yo considero es por su bien, pero tampoco te engañes e intentes convencerme de que todo es por ella, por que no es así, y al igual que tú intentas proteger y salvar la vida de tu hermano, no dudes que yo haré lo mismo por la mía-"

-"Ustedes no son hermanas de verdad..."-

-"Y eso no me detendrá de hacer lo que sea por mantenerla a salvo"-

-"¡Hay por favor Shizuru!, ¡¿Hasta cuando vas a mantener la farsa de ser una buena hermana!?"-

-"¿De que estas hablando?"-

-"¿Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta?"-

-"..."-

-"¿De como la miras? ¿De como la cuidas? De lo que quisieras hacer si tan solo no hubiera un lazo fraterno al que fuste obligada a honrar"-

-"No sabes de lo que hablas..."-

-"Claro… Tu puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero yo lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo, y la razón por la cual te has empeñado en apartarla y continuar con el juego familiar..."-

-"..."-

-"Pero no es mi asunto ni mi estilo involucrarme en problemas familiares o del corazón, así que solo te diré esto"-

-"..."-

-"Puede que ella no recuerde nada y que quizá no esté interesada en saberlo, pero al igual que nosotras, merece la oportunidad de honrar a los que perdió y no hay mejor forma que logrando el éxito que ellos dejaron inconcluso"-

-"Tan solo espero que no te equivoques y esto termine siendo un desastre, no por el bien de tu ego o tu obsesión, sino por el bien de todos los que nos encontramos hoy presentes"-

-"No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, pero por si acaso, si estas son nuestra últimas horas, te digo que no deberías negarte tanto a tu pequeña hermana…"-

-"..."-

-"Ella ya es una adulta y te guste o no, también puede diferenciar entre lo que siente y lo que quiere"-

-"..."-

-"A final de cuentas, ustedes no son hermanas de verdad y negarse la una a la otra no puede terminar en nada bueno…"-

-"No es de tu incumbencia lo que en nuestra familia pase, ella es mi hermana y cuidaré de ella como tal"-

-"pfff, bien, lo que digas, me queda claro que nunca voy a poder discutir contra tú necedad, pero yo solo te digo que no me gustaría verte en unos años amargada y frustrada por que alguien más apareció y se la llevo debido a que no fuiste capaz de afrontar tus sentimientos"-

-"...no tengo nada más que tratar contigo, así que, si me disculpas, me iré adelantando a tomar mi posición en primera fila, antes de que sigas con más tonterías Tokiha..."-

-"Y espero que estés muy atenta Fujino, por que este día cambiará la historia de la humanidad como la conocemos"-

 _ **Y sin más...**_

 _ **La despedida producida entre ambas, provocaba la incertidumbre del futuro próximo, dejando en cada una, más de un pensamiento a considerar...**_

* * *

 ** _Mientras tanto..._**

* * *

 _ **Con escasos 20 minutos transcurridos y con todo el mundo en su posición...**_

 _ **Grandes figuras del mundo empresarial, así como reporteros, académicos y un puñado de gente invitada, observaban detrás de gruesos vidrios al rededor de un enorme domo en el que se encontraban muchas figuras con batas blancas que se dedicaban a hacer ajustes a varias máquinas y en especial a dos aros gigantes contrapuestos que daban el preámbulo de lo que se avecinaba...**_

 _ **Y en medio de todo, aparecía la figura estelar y anfitriona de tan increíble evento...**_

-"Damas y caballeros, familia y amigos, es un placer para mi y para los colaboradores de las empresas Saisei estar el día de hoy con ustedes, para compartir con todos lo que podría ser el evento del siglo"-

 _ **Capturando la atención del público en general...**_

 _ **Divisando en un extremo a su principal socia e inversora que después de su pequeño altercado, sería contemplaba el evento y del lado contrario a su mejor amiga que por razones desconocidas para ella pero perfectamente deducibles, Mai divagaba un momento para proceder con su presentación...**_

-"Hace 10 años, se llevó a cabo un experimento similar en el que se tenia por meta cambiar el método de transporte de objetos y humanos de un punto a otro, proyecto en el que desafortunadamente, muchas vidas se perdieron por la inestabilidad molecular y densidad de la variedad de cuerpos que fueron utilizados, sin embargo, después de tantos años y con muchos más medios a nuestra disposición, mi hermano y un equipo de las mejores y más brillantes mentes de la humanidad se unieron para hacer posible lo imposible, y eso, mis estimados, es la razón por la cual nos encontramos el día de hoy, así que sin más demora, los dejo con mi hermano y gran científico, Tokiha Takumi"-

 _ **Provocando un animado aplauso en espera del pronunciamiento del menor de los Tokiha, todos prestaron su atención a un joven de complexión delgada y baja estatura que tomó la palabra para comenzar con una breve introducción...**_

-"Buenas noches a todos, agradecemos de antemano su presencia en tan importante evento, por lo que sin más demora, procederé a explicarles un poco de lo que consiste nuestro trabajo y para ello, es necesario que consideren que muchos de los términos a los que haremos referencia fueron simplificados para la comprensión de todos los presentes"-

 _ **Captando la atención de los presentes...**_

 _ **El joven proseguía con su exposición, al mismo tiempo que en las gradas de espectadores, una mirada esmeralda no podía dejar de prestar atención a la que fingía tenía toda su concentración en el evento...**_

-"Esto, damas y caballeros, es una manzana y sé que muchos de ustedes habrían podido deducir esto sin que yo se los dijera"-

 _ **Provocando unas cuantas risas, el menor de los Tokiha proseguía...**_

-"Isaac Newton fue el primero en demostrar que las leyes naturales que gobiernan el movimiento en la Tierra y las que gobiernan el movimiento de los cuerpos celestes son las mismas, por lo que, usando esta ley como base fundamental, desarrollamos el siguiente paso de su teoría, lo que nos permitió tomar cuerpos con diferentes densidades y descomponerlas para lograr transladarlas de un lugar a otro en un lapso de tiempo igual o menor a su propia descomposición, dando como resultado lo siguiente..."-

 _ **Haciendo uso de la manzana que tenía en su mano, acercándose a una pequeña mesa en la que había una réplica de los dos aros gigantes que ocupaban el espacio del lugar, el joven encendía un interruptor que hizo los aros se iluminarán por completo y emitieran un sonido de baja vibración...**_

-"Ahora, si prestan atención, al tener un cuerpo como es el de esta manzana, lo que verán a continuación es el resultado del desarrollo de una teoría en la que hemos conjuntado las leyes de la física, la detracción de la luz y la descomposición molecular a través de la misma, para lograr lo siguiente..."-

 _ **Acercando la manzana a uno de los aros que parecían proyectar luz...**_

 _ **Pronto se vio como la manzana por si sola flotó hasta adentrarse a uno de los aros y salir del contrario, maravillando al público que no tardó en explotar en aplausos, provocando revuelo...**_

 _ **Sin embargo, la presentación no terminaba ahí...**_

-"Como han visto, esto posibilitará el transporte de una infinidad de manzanas y claro de muchos objetos similares que facilitarán en gran medida la vida cotidiana, sin embargo, habiendo logrando esta gran incursión, decidimos llevarlo al siguiente nivel..."-

 _ **Apartando la pequeña mesa con los aros en miniatura, pronto se dio atención al par de aros gigantescos que comenzaban a encender al mismo tiempo que un automóvil de gran tamaño era acercado...**_

 _ **Y con un éxito previo a manera de ejemplo que era la manzana...**_

 _ **Los espectadores ya esperaban lo que pasaría, lo que hizo que muchos se abarrotaran en cada espacio libre de los vidrios que fungían como protección...**_

 _ **Algo que facilitó a cierta joven el escabullirse entre la multitud, para llegar a un lado de la que sentía alivio al ver que todo se desarrollaba con calma y en condiciones seguras, lo que hizo pudiera relajarse por un momento...**_

 _ **O al menos así fue, hasta que sintió su brazo ser jalado para ser apartada del resto...**_

-"Pero que... ¿Natsuki?-"

-"¿Me das un minuto?"-

 _ **Sorprendiendo a la castaña que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante un pedido inesperado y con la tensión aún presente...**_

 ** _Por lo que dejó que su respuesta fuera automática.._.**

-"Lo que quieras hablar lo podemos hacer en casa"-

-"No puede esperar"-

-"No es el momento ni el lugar"-

-"Si esto sigue así, nunca será el momento ni el lugar"-

-"¿Que es lo que quieres? ¿Acaso no tuvimos suficiente por el día día de hoy?"-

-"Solo quiero que me digas la verdad"-

 _ **Deteniendo en seco la molestia que comenzaba a sentir...**_

 _ **Sin entender la exigencia de la joven que de mirada determinada parecía auscultar su alma...**_

 _ **Shizuru pensaba en lo peor...**_

 _ **Sintiendo había sido descubierta en el más profundo de sus secretos...**_

 _ **Sin embargo...**_

 _ **Antes de caer en la desesperación...**_

 _ **Más de una pregunta llegó sin vacilación...**_

-"¿Quienes fueron mis padres?, ¿Por que estaban relacionados con ustedes? ¿Por qué razón nunca me han hablado de mi pasado?"-

-"Natsuki..."-

-"Ya sé que no es el momento ni el lugar, y mucho menos como estamos las dos, pero la duda me carcome y el vació que siento a diario crece a tal punto que siento me asfixia..."-

-"Natsuki... tu nunca manifestaste interés en saberlo, ¿por qué ahora?-"

-"Por que siento que tu nunca me tomarás en serio si sigo dejando que te preocupes por mi..."-

-"Natsu..."-

-"No te lo pido como tú hermana, te lo pido como persona, ya he tenido suficiente de ser dejada al margen y que me apartes de tu lado"-

-"..."-

-"Es verdad, yo nunca pregunté, ni quise saber, porqué pensaba que de hacerlo perdería todo lo bueno qué hay en mi vida, pero no importa lo que haga o no haga, sigo perdiéndote a cada paso que doy..."-

 _ **Expresando sin miedo su acongojado sentir...**_

 _ **La joven de rojo mirar percibía su corazón estrujar de solo escuchar cada palabra...**_

 _ **Sin embargo...**_

 _ **La situación solo le daba para una sola respuesta...**_

-"Natsuki, tu nunca me perderás, somos hermanas y yo siempre estaré para ti"-

 _ **Una respuesta sincera...**_

 _ **Más no la que hubiera querido dar...**_

 _ **Y como si se tratase de una vil ofensa...**_

 _ **La reacción de Natsuki no se hizo esperar...**_

-"Estoy cansada..."-

-"¿Natsu?"-

-"¿Por que sigues con lo mismo?"-

-"¿A que te refieres?"-

-"Siempre dices lo mismo, que no me dejarás, que estarás conmigo, pero tu solo me haces a un lado..."-

-"Eso no es verdad..."-

-"Dime... ¿que es lo que tengo que hacer para que me tomes en serio?"-

 _ **Sin saber a qué se refería...**_

 _ **Dudando de si misma...**_

 _ **Shizuru no podía contestar sin sentir que ella misma podía ceder ante lo que enfrentaba...**_

-"Dime... ¿Que es lo que tengo que hacer para que dejes de verme como tu hermana?"-

 _ **Pregunta final...**_

 _ **Y una que no podía enfrentar...**_

 _ **No en ese momento ni en ese lugar...**_

 _ **Así que un freno se volvía necesario...**_

-"Yo quiero que tu..."-

-"Tu no quieres nada que yo te pueda dar Natsuki..."-

-"Shizuru..."-

-"He tenido suficiente de tu actitud inmadura y de una vez te digo que lo que quieras de mi yo no te lo puedo dar..."-

-"pero..."-

-"¡No! Entre tu y yo no hay nada más que amor fraterno y así es como siempre será"-

-"..."-

-"Y sea lo que sea que pienses, yo no puedo ser más para ti de lo que soy ahora... soy y seré siempre tu hermana y por el amor que te tengo, haré hasta lo imposible para mantenerte a salvo, así que te ordeno te vayas en estos momentos ya que tu presencia no fue requerida por mi"-

 _ **De fuerte e impasible postura...**_

 _ **Dejando bien en claro el único vínculo que compartirían...**_

 _ **Ninguna esperó la fuerte explosión que se originó en el lugar seguido de tan tenso momento...**_

-"¿¡Pero que demonios!?"-

 _ **Notando de inmediato el caos que la gente provocaba al salir corriendo del lugar...**_

 _ **Natsuki y Shizuru observaron el desastre causado por una explosión originada en el laboratorio en donde se llevaba acabo el evento...**_

 _ **Y en medio de todo...**_

 _ **Mai se encontraba tendida bajo los escombros de los soportes de los aros de muestra, los cuales comenzaba a ser arrastrados por un halo de luz que se volvía más intenso a cada segundo que pasaba, mientras su hermano menor hacía hasta lo imposible por aferrarse a su hermana y evitar fuese llevada...**_

-"¡Natsuki! ¿¡A donde vas!?"-

-"Tengo que ayudarlos"-

-"¿¡De que estas hablando!? ¡Tenemos que irnos!"-

 _ **Retenido a la que reaccionó de inmediato para ir en dirección al peligro en el cual se encontraban los anfitriones del evento...**_

 _ **Shizuru reconoció un gesto de contradicción y dolor que su preciada persona le dedicó antes de dedicarle unas cuantas palabras...**_

-"Lo siento... no puedo, ellos son mis amigos, y no voy a abandonarlos"-

 _ **No hubo más...**_

 _ **Deshaciéndose del agarre para ir en auxilio del par que con esfuerzo se mantenía pegado al suelo...**_

 _ **Shizuru solo vio a Natsuki desaparecer entre la multitud que corría en dirección a la salida...**_

-"¡Takumi!"-

-"¡Natsuki-oneechan!"-

 _ **Llegando en el momento indicado...**_

 _ **Sin más personas al rededor...**_

 _ **Natsuki evaluaba la situación...**_

-"¿Que tan grave es?"-

-"No despierta, recibió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza por un metal que salió volando en la explosión"-

-"Entonces tendremos que cargarla"-

-"No puedo quitarle los escombros de encima"-

-"No te preocupes, lo haremos entre los dos"-

-"Yo les ayudaré"-

-"Shizuru-"

 _ **Inesperadamente...**_

 _ **No creyendo lo que veía...**_

 _ **Natsuki miraba con sorpresa a la que mostraba genuina preocupación por sus amigos, los cuales no tendrían salvación a menos de que hicieran algo al respecto...**_

 _ **Así que, superando la estupefacción del momento, pronto se dedicaron a quitar en conjunto los pedazos de metal que aprisionaban a la inconsciente Mai, la cual seguía siendo arrastrada por la fuerza del halo de luz que se expandía a gran velocidad, reclamando en su interior más de un sacrificio...**_

 _ **Sin embargo...**_

 _ **El efecto de atracción de gravedad se había vuelto tan fuerte que apenas y podían resistirse también a su efecto...**_

-"Takumi, se siente que no podremos avanzar..."-

-"Los generadoras de energía se volvieron inestables y esto solo se detendrá hasta que alcance su punto máximo de onda de expansión..."-

-"No puedo entender lo que dijiste..."-

-"Esto no se detendrá hasta que haya absorbido tanto que deba llegar a un límite indefinido..."-

-"¿Que podemos hacer?"-

-"Huir, no nos queda más alternativa, ya que esto está por convertirse en un hoyo negro..."-

 ** _No había explicación más clara..._**

 ** _La situación era alarmante y de no lograr escapar, pronto se convertirían en los primeros en ser tragados por el futuro agujero..._**

 _ **Así que, aprovechando la fuerza de tracción, el trió se deshizo de los últimos escombros que impedían sacar a Mai del desastre...**_

 _ **Por lo que, una vez libre, utilizando toda la fuerza que podían para levantara y caminar pesadamente hasta un barandal de seguridad que se divisaba en los limites del laboratorio...**_

-"Perdón, en verdad lo siento"-

-"Takumi, no es el momento"-

-"Natsuki-oneechan, esto es mi culpa"-

 _ **De sentido arrepentimiento y visible miedo...**_

 _ **A punto de alcanzar una zona segura...**_

 _ **En medio de un caos que parecía sólo se pondría peor...**_

 _ **Un consuelo llegaba...**_

-"Esto no es tu culpa"-

-"Pero..."-

-"No, esto no es tu culpa"-

-"Hemos estado jugando con fuerzas y leyes que pensamos podríamos utilizar a nuestro favor... y ahora hemos provocado un desastre..."-

-"Pero tu no lo hiciste con ese fin... ustedes buscaban como hacer del mundo un lugar mejor... y eso es mucho más de lo que se pudiera decir de cualquiera..."-

 ** _Un intento de animo en medio de una situación de crisis..._**

 ** _Uno que Shizuru escuchaba atentamente, mientras sentía que podía observar a una Natsuki que distaba mucho de la persona que pensaba era..._**

 ** _Y que a pesar de no pronunciarse al respecto, c_** ** _oncordaba con lo que ella le decía al joven que apenas y podía con su propia alma mientras ayudaba a cargar a su hermana..._**

-"No se rindan, ya casi llegamos"-

 _ **A escasos metros de llegar al barandal de seguridad...**_

 _ **Sintiéndose ya cerca de la salvación...**_

 _ **Como si se tratara de un cruel recordatorio del destino...**_

 _ **Los pedazos de los gruesos vidrios del domo se desprendían para ser arrastrados por el halo de luz, amenazando con llevarse en su camino a los jóvenes que reaccionaron lo mejor que pudieron, siendo Natsuki la que soltara y empujara a su amiga inconsciente junto con los otros dos que sintieron observaron en cámara lenta el momento en el que**_ _ **Natsuki tomó su lugar al dejarse golpear por los esc**_ ** _ombros que la derribaron y arrastraron al abismo luminoso..._**

-"¡Natsuki!"-

 _ **En un rápido movimiento, alcanzado a la joven que sentía era arrastrada por la gravedad misma...**_

 _ **Shizuru sujetaba su mano al mismo tiempo que Takumi se aferraba a ella y a Mai...**_

 _ **Sin embargo, en un instante de angustia total...**_

 _ **Cierta ojiverde no parecía cooperar...**_

-"¿Que haces?"-

-"Si no me sueltas... ustedes también serán arrastrados..."-

 _ **Por supuesto, aquello no era difícil de comprender...**_

 _ **Sin haber alcanzado un punto de soporte...**_

 _ **Haciendo uso de la poca fuerza que podían poner en resistencia a la gravedad misma...**_

 _ **Natsuki entendía que si no se dejaba ir, los cuatro serían absorbidos...**_

-"¡No te dejaré ir!"-

-"Debes hacerlo"-

-"¡NO! ¡No lo haré!"-

 _ **De repentinas lagrimas, c**_ _ **on un pesado nudo en su pecho por la obvia situación...**_

 ** _Shizuru se oponía con toda su alma a la decisión de la que con determinación la miraba..._**

-"No hay alternativa... es por su bien"-

-"Tu dijiste que estarías para hacerme feliz"-

-"..."-

-"¡¿Como se supone que perderte me hará feliz!?"-

 _ **Había tanto que decir y ninguna oportunidad parecía haber sido la mejor**_ _ **...**_

 _ **Y el precio de haber dejado huir al tiempo, era una repentina despedida...**_

-"Lo siento"-

 _ **Fueron sus últimas palabras...**_

 _ **Y junto con ellas, un suave contacto en el que la mano libre de Natsuki había alcanzado la de Shizuru para deshacerse de su agarre y dejarse llevar por la atracción de la luz que todo a su paso engulló...**_

 _ **El cual parecía haber alcanzado su límite con aquel sacrificio, lo que hizo se detuviera casi al instante...**_

 _ **Convirtiendo el momento en uno desgarrador...**_

 _ **Pues cesada la crisis...**_

 _ **Sintiendo la gravedad volvía a la normalidad...**_

 _ **Un sonoro grito se hacía escuchar...**_

-"¡NATSUKI!"-

 _ **Un desesperado llamado que parecía atravesar el tiempo y el espacio, llegando a oídos de una joven que podía sentir su cuerpo desintegrarse en un espacio vacío, provocando intenso dolor en su ser que percibía desaparecía en medio de todo...**_

 _ **Hasta que pasado un tiempo finito...**_

 _ **Sintió su cuerpo regresaba para estrellarse contra una superficie que no podría determinar si era el suelo mismo...**_

 _ **Y al instante, percibió su cuerpo en extremo pesado y su**_ _ **respiración no parecía funcionar...**_

 _ **Hasta que pasados unos segundos, sintió el oxigeno le llegaba una vez más y sus cinco sentidos volvían a reaccionar...**_

-"...Pero que..."-

 _ **Abriendo sus ojos con gran trabajo...**_

 _ **Enfocando un hermoso cielo azul que lastimaba su vista...**_

 _ **Con la sensación de no poderse levantarse...**_

 _ **Percibiendo una fresca brisa acariciar su faz...**_

 _ **Natsuki lograba levantar su torso para sentarse y ver a su alrededor un bellísimo prado, cuyo césped era movido por la brisa del viento que llevaba consigo la canción de una melodiosa voz...**_

-"¿Que me ha pasado...? ¿En donde estoy?"-

 _ **Un fuerte dolor de cabeza y la sensación de querer vomitar eran los malestares que de inmediato la atacaron...**_

 _ **Sin saber que, una figura la observaba con detenimiento y que por ello, la dulce canción que el viento llevaba consigo se había detenido...**_

-"Maldicion... ¿Que sucedió?"-

 _ **Era todo lo que su capacidad le daba para expresar...**_

 _ **Y el único pensamiento en el que podía concentrarse, hasta que al girar su cabeza en busca de reconocer el lugar en el que estaba, un encuentro predestinado sucedía...**_

-"¿Shizuru?"-

-"¿Eh?"-

-"¿Pero que ha pasado?"-

 _ **Contemplando la figura de una hermosa mujer idéntica a la hermana que momentos atrás había soltado su mano para dejarse ir...**_

 _ **Natsuki apenas y reconocía la mirada escarlata que la miraba con cierto encanto y confusión...**_

-"hvem er du"- " _(¿Quien eres?_ )"-

-"¿Cómo llegamos aquí?"-

 _ **El panorama la abrumaba y los malestares la agobiaban, razones que le hicieron pensar no entendía ni una sola palabra y l** **o suficiente como para pasar por alto que la persona a la que miraba no era la hermana con la que siempre había tratado, pues las ropas no correspondían ni por error a las de oficina con las que previamente la había visto...**_

 _ **Y la bella joven que contemplaba, portaba un bello y largo vestido blanco holgado que dejaba su figura fuera enmarcada a medida que sus pasos la llevaban a donde Natsuki se encontraba...**_

-"¿Hvor kom du fra?"-"( _¿de donde veniste?_ )"-

 _ **Imposibilitada para entender...**_

 _ **Natsuki se descolocaba luchando por enfocar todo a su alrededor...**_

-"¿Por que hablas raro? ¿En donde estamos? ¿Y el domo de...?"-

 **Sin siquiera haber podido completar su ultima pregunta, un** **fuerte golpe la regresaba a las tinieblas...**

-"Princesa..."-

-"Guardián..."-

-"¿Quien es esta persona?"-

-"Al parecer... un ángel caído del cielo..."-

 _ **En medio de una extraña cadena de sucesos...**_

 _ **Con más de una duda a su alrededor...**_

 _ **Una bella sonrisa daba tranquilidad al ambiente, sin saber que en otro otro lugar...**_

 _ **Una triste situación se desarrollaba...**_

* * *

-"Una brecha interdimensional ha sido abierta..."-

-"..."-

-"O eso es lo que podemos concluir.. y trabajaremos para poder entender dicho fenómeno"-

 _ **En medio de una zona de desastre...**_

 _ **Con escombros por doquier...**_

 _ **Un joven daba la última declaración de lo que efectivamente había sido el "suceso del siglo"...**_

 _ **Con la repetición de un fallido experimento que había cobrado**_ _ **una única e importante vida...**_

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 _Comentarios_

 _¡Que tal gente bonita y querida! Es un gusto saludarlos este es un FanFic que se hizo con motivo de la realización del gran Torneo FanFiction de Mai-Hime, organizado por la página y grupo cerrado de Facebook, Mai-Hime LatinAmerican *ShizNat, sin embargo, muchas cosas sucedieron y como ya pasó dicho evento, vuelvo con esta historia para concluirla y corregirla con más tiempo._

 _Sin más, espero sea de su agrado._

 _¡saludos!_


	2. El destino de una sola mirada

**El destino de una sola mirada…**

* * *

 _ **En medio de un lugar desconocido...**_

 _ **Muy lejos de la tierra en la que nació…**_

 _ **Una hermosa joven de verdes ojos despertaba en un espacio que distinguía obscuro y en el cual lo primero que enfocó fue la llamarada de una antorcha…**_

-"Pero que..."-

 _ **Con la sensación de un fuerte mareo acompañado de más de un dolor…**_

 _ **Su pulso rápidamente se elevó para sentir la adrenalina del miedo al notarse sentada y atada de manos y pies en una silla cuya posición la dejaba a merced de tres personas que portaban armaduras doradas con el símbolo de lo que parecía un sol y que apuntaban filosas lanzas hacia ella, manteniendo así una prudente distancia…**_

-"¿¡En donde estoy!?, ¿¡Porque estoy atada!? ¿¡Quienes son ustedes!?"-

 _ **Las dudas no se hicieron esperar y el instinto humano del miedo por la supervivencia despertó en la joven que de manera inútil intentó liberarse…**_

-"Grønne øyne…"- (-"Ojos verdes"-)

-"¿Qué dicen?"-

-"¡Ikke flytt!"- (-"¡No te muevas!"-)

 _ **En un idioma claramente distinto al de Natsuki, entendiendo únicamente que lo que sea que le estuvieran diciendo era lo suficientemente grave como para gritarle, pronto su cuerpo reaccionó ante la situación luchando por liberarse…**_

-"¿Hvor kommer du fra?"- ("¿¡De donde vienes!?"-)

-"¿Hvem er din herre?"-(-"¿¡Quién es tu amo!?"-)

 _ **Visiblemente molestos…**_

 _ **Con una tensa posición…**_

 _ **Natsuki no podía entender ni una sola oración…**_

 _ **Reiterando en más de un grito su confusión…**_

-"¡Maldita sea!, ¿¡Acaso no entienden que no comprendo!?, ¿¡Por qué me tienen aquí!? ¿¡En donde estoy!?, ¿¡En donde están todos!? ¡Shizuru! ¿¡En donde está Shizuru!?"-

 _ **Asustada…**_

 _ **Al borde del pánico…**_

 _ **Con la remembranza de su último momento antes de despertar en aquel lugar…**_

 _ **Una voz se hizo paso en su interior…**_

 _-"Cálmate"-_

-"¿¡Qué!?"-

 _-"Todo estará bien"-_

-"¿¡Quién eres!?

 _ **Sorprendiendo a los hombres que igualmente no entendían lo que la extraña joven balbuceaba mientras hacía ademán de búsqueda con su mirada, intentando encontrar a alguien que no era uno de ellos, la tensión se prolongaba con cada palabra…**_

 _-"En estos momentos solo tú me escuchas"-_

-"¿¡De que hablas!?"-

-"¡Svarer!"-(-"Responde")

 _ **Un grito de respuesta desconocida para Natsuki, seguido de un**_ _ **insoportable dolor al sentir el filo de la punta de una lanza atravesaba su hombro, provocando con ello un grito desgarrador…**_

 _ **Uno que fue interrumpido por la fuerte voz de una cuarta persona que se abrió paso entre los presentes y que tomó la lanza para sacarla bruscamente y empujar al responsable de tan imprudente acto…**_

-"Damn røvhull"- ("Maldito imbécil"-)

 _ **Una declaración que se escuchaba molesta y que provenía de un hombre que Natsuki distinguió como uno imponente, vestido con una pechera metálica como todos los demás presentes, con la diferencia de que su armadura era de un azul obscuro con el símbolo de una luna menguante que era complementada por un sol, con una capa igualmente obscura cuya parte interior se notaba roja, así como un antifaz que se distinguía metálico y obscuro como el resto del conjunto que usaba, dejando al descubierto unas cuantas**_ _ **facciones de una tez blanca y un negro cabello…**_

 _ **Sin embargo…**_

 _ **En medio de tanto alboroto…**_

 _ **De entre todos los que se hallaban en el lugar…**_

 _ **La figura de una hermosa mujer de vestido blanco, tiara dorada y nívea piel, se hizo paso por el camino que el obscuro caballero había hecho, provocando orden y silencio, llegando de esta forma ante una Natsuki que no podía creer lo que veía…**_

-"Shizuru"-

 _ **La única frase que al parecer todos habían entendido, pues era la expresión común de una persona llamando a otra…**_

 _-"¿Por qué me llamas Shizuru?"-_

 _ **Una vez más…**_

 _ **Una voz que podía escuchar en su mente y en el mismo idioma…**_

-"¿Shizuru?"-

 _ **Por supuesto…**_

 _ **Natsuki no podía distinguir entre la comunicación hablada y la mental que experimentaba…**_

 _ **Así como dudaba de estar llamando a la persona indicada…**_

 _ **Pues teniéndola de frente y con una voz que podría considerar igual…**_

 _ **Había algo que no parecía encajar…**_

-"¿Shizuru…?"-

 _ **Presa del intenso dolor…**_

 _ **Sin saber que pensar con exactitud…**_

 _ **La conversación seguía en silencio para los que las rodeaban y en privacidad para las buscaban respuestas entre si…**_

 _-"En estos momentos nadie puede escuchar mi voz, más que tú y yo solo podré entenderte si continuamos así…"-_

 _-"Comprendo"-_

 _ **Por supuesto que Natsuki no entendía…**_

 _ **Pero la confusión era mucha y la agilidad mental era imprescindible a pesar del dolor…**_

 _-"Ahora, ¿Qué tal si comenzamos por presentarnos?"-_

 _-"Bien…"-_

 _-"¿Cómo te llamas?"-_

 _-"Natsuki…"-_

 _-"Un nombre peculiar…"-_

 _-"¿Y tu…?"-_

 _ **Era sumamente extraño preguntar por el nombre de una persona que estaba segura conocía…**_

 _ **Pero todo era tan confuso y el dolor la consumía de manera rápida, tanto que sentía en cualquier momento volvería a perder el conocimiento…**_

 _-"Viola…"-_

 _-"¿Viola?"-_

 _-"Sí… ¿Por qué me llamas Shizuru?"-_

 _ **Una pregunta que se hacía con un serio gesto de duda…**_

 _ **Y que parecía aclarar para Natsuki que aquella persona no era la misma que vio por última vez antes de ser engullida por la luz…**_

 _-"Por qué… eres igual a una persona que conozco"-_

 _-"¿De dónde la conoces?"-_

 _-"De mi hogar…"-_

 _-"¿Y en donde está tu hogar?_

 _-"En Japón"-_

 _-"¿Japón?"-_

 _-"Sí, la isla al este de Asia"-_

 _-"-¿Isla? ¿Asia?"-_

 _ **Notoriamente confundida…**_

 _ **Pareciendo no entender nada a pesar de que el idioma en que se hablaban ya era el mismo…**_

 _ **La bella joven de rojo mirar se aventuraba a continuar…**_

 _-"Aquí no conocemos ningún lugar con ese nombre"-_

 _-"¿Aquí? ¿Dónde es aquí?"-_

 _ **Era la verdadera respuesta que buscaba desde su primer despertar…**_

-"Estás en el reino de Sunhed y por alguna razón, que quizá podrías explicarme, caíste del cielo en un lugar que suelo frecuentar…"-

-"¿Sunhed? ¿Reino?"-

 _ **Definitivamente jamás en su vida había oído hablar de un país con un nombre tan distintivo y nada de lo que se le decía tenía sentido…**_

 _ **O al menos no lo tuvo hasta que sintió las punzadas de sus últimas memorias en el laboratorio surgir en su mente de forma estrepitosa...**_

 _-"Imposible…"-_

 _-"¿Acabas de recordar algo?"-_

 _-"…"-_

 _ **Sin la facultad de poderse expresar…**_

 _ **Pensando en cada momento previo en el que sintió como fue arrastrada por una intensa fuerza gravitacional, producto del experimento que presenciaba…**_

 _ **Natsuki rememoró el instante en el que todo se perdió y ella fue arrastrada para terminar en medio de la nada…**_

 _-"Es increíble…"-_

 _-"¿Eh?"-_

 _-"Lo he visto…"-_

 _-"¿Cómo…?"-_

 _ **Extrañas sensaciones…**_

 _ **De principio a fin…**_

 _ **Desde el hecho de sentir a alguien más estaba en su cabeza y entender que la misma había visto los recuerdos que la invadían, todo cobraba un extraño y retorcido sentido que antes de llevarla a una confusión mayor, su atención era de nuevo acaparada…**_

 _-"Tu… no perteneces a este mundo…"-_

 _-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"-_

 _-"Lo pude ver en tus recuerdos, pero no entiendo cómo ha sido posible, lo único que sé es que, gracias a ello, ahora estás aquí, sin embargo, no podemos continuar así…"-_

 _-"¿De qué hablas?"-_

 _-"Este mundo… tiene reglas que para una persona con tus características todo resultará desconcertante, pero por desgracia, no tenemos tiempo para que yo pueda explicártelas…"-_

 _-"Entonces… ¿Qué pasará conmigo?"-_

 _ **Una duda perfectamente razonable que provocaba en Natsuki miedo sin restricción, entendiendo a grandes rasgos que el mundo en el que estaba era uno desconocido en toda la extensión de la palabra y que, por circunstancias inéditas, parecía su destino concluiría en aquel extraño lugar…**_

 _-"Estarás bien… lo prometo"-_

 _ **Misteriosas palabras que, a pesar de la intención, no calmaban el corazón de Natsuki que no podía controlar su temor…**_

 _-"Él será el encargado de explicarte todo y hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos, también cuidará de ti"-_

 _-"¿Él? ¿Quién es Él?"-_

 _-"Ya lo sabrás, pero antes, debemos arreglar éste problema de comunicación"-_

 _ **Ignorando los cuestionamientos de la que comenzaba a desmayarse del fuerte sangrado…**_

 _ **La hermosa joven que había mantenido una conversación fuera de lo normal con Natsuki, se acercó para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y pegar sus frentes, dejando sus miradas conectaran por un momento…**_

 _-"Lo que vas a sentir terminará por robarte la conciencia, pero servirá para que puedas ser curada y puedas hablar en la misma lengua con la persona que te dará luz del mundo al que has venido…"-_

 _-"¿Y qué pasará contigo? ¿Volveré a verte?"-_

 _-"Tenlo por seguro…"-_

 _-"¿Es una promesa?"-_

 _ **Sintiendo los primeros signos de una conciencia desvanecida…**_

 _ **Entendiendo pronto se desmayaría…**_

 _ **Natsuki se abandonaba a sus instintos y suplicaba por un encuentro más con la que para ella, al menos en imagen, era la misma Shizuru de la que fue separada…**_

 _-"Te lo prometo…"-_

 _ **Una sencilla promesa hecha con una tenue sonrisa que fue la última imagen que Natsuki registro en su mente antes de volver a las penumbras…**_

 _ **Dejándola una vez más a merced del mundo en el que estaba…**_

 _ **Sin saber que…**_

 _ **En otro mundo…**_

 _ **Otra situación se desarrollaba…**_

* * *

-"Espero… estés satisfecha…"-

 _ **En una habitación de hospital en la que se recuperaba la dueña y cabeza principal de la corporación Saisei…**_

 _ **Una dolida discusión se desarrollaba…**_

-"Yo… estoy al tanto de todo…"-

-"Si tan solo eso fuera suficiente para expiar tu culpa"-

-"Shizuru…"-

-"¡Si no fuera por ti, ella estaría aquí!"-

-"¡Y crees que no lo sé!"-

-"Yo solo sé que, si no fuera por ti, ella no habría estado presente y esto no hubiera pasado…"-

-"…"-

 _ **Una declaración totalmente cierta…**_

 _ **Una que pesaba en la conciencia de Mai, que después de cinco días en el hospital, al fin despertaba para encarar su realidad…**_

 _ **Una que había dejado muchos heridos, daños económicos y la peor de todas las noticias…**_

 _ **Una única muerte…**_

 _ **Una que ni siquiera permitía recuperar los restos para brindar homenaje a una persona que a pesar de las advertencias…**_

 _ **Se negó a abandonarla…**_

 _ **Intercambiando su vida por la de ella, que en esos momentos deseaba el mismo destino, encarada por la única familia que su amiga había dejado en el mundo y que destrozada había acudido a su encuentro para expresar su dolor…**_

-"Ella no debió regresar por ti…"_

-"…"-

-"Debiste ser tú… y no ella…"-

 _ **Amargas sentencias acompañadas de penosas lagrimas de dolor que Shizuru expresaba sin remordimiento y que a pesar de todo, no le proporcionaban desahogo suficiente,**_ _ **alivio o consuelo para la dura perdida de la que siempre fue su persona más amada…**_

-"Shizuru…"-

 _ **Un dolor que Mai entendía a la perfección y que también manifestaba en cada lagrima que surgía de su cárdeno mirar…**_

 _ **Pues no podía más que darle la razón a la que con odio la observaba…**_

-"Perdóname…"-

 _ **Era lo único que podía decir, sabiendo que aún si se le concediera la expiación, jamás podría vivir con la culpa que experimentaba…**_

-"Tan solo deseo que desaparezcas de mi vida y me dejes enterrar a los que por tu ambición y la de tu familia he perdido"-

 _ **No había más…**_

 _ **Llenas de dolor…**_

 _ **Con un futuro incierto…**_

 _ **Sabiéndose en medio de una tormenta de medios de comunicación que habían dado cobertura global al suceso…**_

 _ **Shizuru abandonaba la habitación, encontrando al cruzar la puerta, la presencia del menor de los Tokiha que con una tristísima expresión recibía la misma mirada de dolor y resentimiento que su hermana...**_

-"Shizuru-san…"-

-"Hazme un favor y tan solo desaparece con tu hermana"-

 _ **Rencorosas palabras cargadas de sentimiento...**_

 _ **Sabiendo en lo más profundo de su corazón que, a pesar de todo, desquitarse con los responsables no mitigarían su propio dolor…**_

 _ **Pues el arrepentimiento de su comportamiento ahora pesaba más que nunca...**_

 _ **Sin saber que en un mundo muy lejos de ahí…**_

 _ **La persona por la que lloraba, despertaba para enfrentar su propia realidad…**_

* * *

 _ **Reino de Sunhed**_

* * *

-"Todo estará bien pequeña…"-

 _ **De suave y maternal voz…**_

 _ **Con mimos que tranquilizaban la mente y el corazón…**_

 _ **Natsuki abría sus ojos para encontrarse con una bella mujer de celeste mirar y larga cabellera obscura…**_

-"¿Quién... eres tú?"-

-"Es un alivio que hayas despertado, has dormido por tres días y pensé por un momento que no lo harías…"-

 _ **De pequeñas lagrimas que expresaban una singular felicidad…**_

 _ **La bella dama que había dedicado tres días completos al cuidado de la que no podía ni levantarse para tomar asiento en su lugar, acariciaba la frente de la que una vez más se sentía desorientada, distinguiendo el sitio en el que se encontraba era una habitación hecha de madera, iluminada por un candelabro de tres velas que brindaba una tenue luz…**_

-"Yo… a mi… ¿Qué me pasó?"-

-"Eso quisiera saber, llegaste llena de sangre y con una profunda herida en el hombro, sin mencionar que traías contigo muchos moretones muy feos…"-

 _ **De honesta y fluida dicción, con un toque de suavidad…**_

 _ **Aquella dama expresaba la mala condición de la que un detalle notó…**_

-"Espere… ¿Usted… me entiende?"-

-"Por supuesto, fuerte y claro, pero antes de que quieras hacer otra pregunta, hay alguien más que ha esperado con ansias tu despertar y que casualmente acaba de llegar…"-

 _ **Y sin oportunidad de replicar aquella declaración…**_

 _ **Natsuki pudo ver como la bella mujer que portaba un hermoso vestido cuya parte superior era blanca y la inferior era azul obscuro con un diseño que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, se levantaba para dirigirse a la puerta del cuarto que comenzaba a dimensionar era uno muy amplio…**_

 _ **Dejándola por un momento sola, hasta que los pesados pasos de una persona acercándose la pusieron alerta...**_

 _ **Y prestando toda su atención a la puerta de entrada, pronto vio a un hombre atravesar su umbral, el mismo que había visto en el lugar en el que perdió la conciencia por ultima vez y que en esos momentos, portaba la misma armadura obscura que a la luz de las velas destellaba detalles azulados en la misma…**_

-"Es bueno verte despierta"-

 _ **Fue lo primero que dijo el caballero que tomaba su capa para quitársela y entregarla a la dama que había aparecido a su lado para recibir junto con ella, el cinto con una espada y la pechera metálica, dejando al descubierto la figura de un hombre alto y corpulento que vestía una camisa de franela negra, pantalones igualmente obscuros y un antifaz metálico que mantuvo, quedando de esta manera más ligero de vestimenta para dirigirse**_ _ **a la silla en la que previamente estaba la mujer que se retiró con todas las cosas, concediendo un momento de privacidad al par…**_

-"¿Quién eres tú?"-

-"Un amigo"-

-"Este es un mundo en el que no tengo ni un conocido, mucho menos un amigo"-

-"Lo entiendo…"-

-"Lo dudo mucho"-

 _ **De mirada desconfiada…**_

 _ **Recordando que las personas con armadura fueron las primeras en lastimarla…**_

 _ **Natsuki volvía a sentir el miedo de la incertidumbre en presencia del que se mantenía anónimo de rostro…**_

-"La princesa me ha contado un poco de ti"-

-"…"-

-"Y me pidió que te mantuviera a salvo"-

-"…"-

-"Aunque desde un principio yo pedí tenerte bajo mi custodia"-

-"¿Qué?"-

 _ **Sin mucho que tuviera que decir ante lo que se le informaba, Natsuki pronto se vio descolocada con aquella declaración...**_

-"Sé que tienes muchas dudas y sé que no podré resolverlas todas en estos momentos y aún más, sabiendo que tu origen es todo un enigma, pero comencemos por informarte en que parte del mundo estás parada, ¿De acuerdo?"-

 _ **Desconfiada de todo lo que escuchaba o veía…**_

 _ **Sin ninguna alternativa…**_

 _ **Natsuki asentía ante la propuesta, con la esperanza de encontrar algo de lógica en su terrible predicamento…**_

-"Por alguna extraña razón, hace tres días, en un paseo matutino que su majestad realizaba en mi guardia, apareciste en lo que la princesa dice fue una estrepitosa caída, lo que en principio es algo muy fuera de lo común en este mundo…"-

-"En mi mundo también lo sería"-

-"Jejej, bueno, es un alivió saberlo, porque no encontraba la razón de que pudieras sobrevivir a un incidente como el que describe la princesa"-

-"…No tengo idea del incidente en el que me vi envuelta…"-

-"Eso misma dijo ella, pero en lo que descubrimos eso, quiero contarte algunos detalles de lo que significa tu llegada"-

-"¿Mi llegada?"-

-"Así nos referiremos a tus circunstancias"-

-"Entiendo…"-

-"Apartando el hecho de que es muy fuera de lo normal que un caballero del reino pueda ser burlado para llegar de manera directa con un miembro de la alta nobleza sin que este se hubiera dado cuenta, en este mundo existen problemas de relaciones exteriores…"-

-"¿Qué clase de problemas exteriores? ¿Guerra?"-

-"Desde tiempos inmemoriales…"-

-"…"-

-"Y esta guerra ha cobrado muchas vidas, entre las cuales se pueden contar clanes, tribus y sociedades únicas que destacaban por su poder"-

-"¿Qué clase de poder?"-

-"No es uno que venga con la fuerza física, es más bien, uno interno, al cual se le conoce como la "respiración de la vida" o praná, y con ésta todos nacemos en este mundo, aunque en algunos tiene un flujo más grande que en otros, como es el caso de la princesa, que es una de las descendientes más jóvenes de un clan que se dio a conocer al mundo como los Waegmunding, ellos poseen el poder de controlar la energía de su entorno, usando la naturaleza como conducto y se dice que solo los más poderosos entre ellos tienen el divino poder de la "encarnación de almas"-

-"¿Encarnación de almas?"-

-"Una habilidad única en el mundo que permite a su usuario conectar con la energía del alma de los que lo rodean, dándole la posibilidad influir en su esencia más vital, un temible poder que tiene muchos usos, y entre ellos, tu ya fuiste testigo de una de sus habilidades"-

-"¿Cómo…?"-

-"Hace unos días… en la sala de interrogación, habiendo aparecido como tú lo hiciste, mi deber fue reportarlo, aunque, por recomendación de la princesa, jamás dijimos que habías caído del cielo, sino que habías aparecido de entre las montañas huyendo de algo desconocido, por supuesto, no esperábamos que al despertar hablaras otro idioma, por lo que la princesa utilizó su poder para poder hablar con tu alma y con ello lograr que tu comunicación se armonizará y así poder entendernos…"-

 _ **Siguiendo detenidamente la conversación…**_

 _ **Sin entender muchos detalles…**_

 _ **Natsuki apenas y podía creer lo que se le decía, generando un sinfín de dudas que se atrevía a expresar debido a una extraña sensación de confianza que comenzó a sentir de aquel hombre…**_

-"¿Por qué mintieron con respecto a cómo me habían encontrado?"-

-"Bueno… eso es porque…"-

 _ **Causando en lo que se podía interpretar un gesto de incomodidad…**_

 _ **Natsuki medio distinguía los detalles que el antifaz dejaba ver, en espera de una respuesta que no tardó en llegar…**_

-"Como te decía… este mundo ha sido uno de guerra… uno que cobró muchas vidas, de aquellos sin poder e incluso de los que se les consideró una amenaza por tener aún más poder que otros que los rodeaban… por lo que se desencadenó un conflicto que pronto dejó al mundo a merced de tres razas que destacaron por sobre las demás, los Waegmunding, Onelay y Hunza…"-

-"…"-

-"Cada raza organizada en clan, tenía habilidades únicas en el mundo que daban estabilidad y equilibrio a todos, los Waegmunding proveedores de fertilidad, los Onelay consignados a los elementos naturales del mundo y los Hunza… ostentadores de poder para la protección de la creación.."-

-"…"-

-"Sin embargo… los Hunza que poseían fortaleza, longevidad y extraordinaria salud, pronto se vieron amenazados por los que a pesar de tener poder por sobre muchos otros, se vieron atemorizados por las características naturales de un pueblo que vivía bajo fuertes ideales de honor, justicia y lealtad, cumpliendo con su papel en el mundo de mantener equilibrio entre las grandes fuerzas que dominaban la tierra"-

-"…"-

-"Y por supuesto… como todo en el mundo es una delicada balanza… los Hunza, a pesar de su fuerza, longevidad y buena salud, eran los menos a comparación de los clanes regentes, lo que hizo su número se viera superado en el momento en el que los otros decidieron deshacerse de los que en tiempos de paz, jamás se atrevieron a atentar contra la vida de quienes consideraban sus iguales… desatando así una guerra sin cuartel por el dominio del mundo…"-

-"…"-

-"La guerra comenzó con el exterminio del noble clan que se defendió hasta donde pudo, dando a conocer su extraordinario poder que a pesar de su reducido número, amenazó con erradicar a los que comenzaron con la violencia… lo que convirtió a los Hunza en una raza temida y perseguida…"-

-"¿…Tu… eres parte de ese clan?"-

 _ **Sorprendiendo al caballero que se maravillo por la agilidad mental de su interlocutora, asintió con una leve sonrisa para continuar con su historia…**_

-"Los Hunza, se volvieron una figura mítica que llegó a ser temida por todos y al mismo tiempo, deseada por algunos monarcas que anhelaban aprovechar su poder, ya que su exterminio fue parcial, dejando a algunos de ellos regados por el mundo…"-

-"¿…Tu… entre ellos…?"-

-"El padre de mi padre fue uno de los Hunza originales que de niño escapó hasta llegar a estas tierras en las que el monarca en turno mostró compasión y arrepentimiento por los que en un tiempo fueron sus aliados y amigos, así que, en un giro del destino, mi abuelo fue adoptado por la casa de los Waegmunding y se le dio la posición de guardia personal de la familia"-

-"…"-

-"Con el tiempo, mi abuelo obtuvo la autorización de separarse de la casa real y formar su propia estirpe, bajo el nombre original con el que nació, con la única condición de que dicha estirpe, así como todas las que conforman esta sociedad, tuviera una misión única que lo acreditara como un noble más…"-

-"…"-

-"En este mundo, las estirpes lo son todo, y muchos las ostentan con trabajos de comercio, servicios o seguridad… y para mi abuelo que descendía de una clan que se hizo famoso por su poder, la única condición para lograr esto, fue que él y su descendencia dedicaran su vida al servicio únicamente de la alta nobleza, los monarcas, que a cambio de una vida asegurada, permitieron que mi abuelo y su descendencia vivieran en este mundo y en su sociedad…"-

-"…Es una tragedia lo que les sucedió…"-

-"Lo sé… pero ya nada podemos hacer por el pasado, solo nos queda el presente y el futuro por vivir, lo que me lleva al segundo punto de esta historia…"-

-"…"-

-"Las razas de los clanes no solo se distinguieron por su poder o proezas, estos también tienen características fisiológicas únicas en el mundo que los diferencian los unos con otros…motivo por el cual, a pesar de que algunos huyeron, fueron perseguidos hasta el fin del mundo, siendo su origen delatado por la simpleza de su apariencia…"-

-"¿Características únicas?"-

-"Sí… verás… los Waegmunding, tienen en su estirpe miembros de ojos pardos muy parecidos al rojo del atardecer o de color lila de las flores que nacen y creen en los bellos prados, sin duda, rasgos que honran su poder único en el mundo, así como son poseedores de belleza que se dice es la bendición misma de su naturaleza divina, los Onelay tienen tres tipos de colores de ojos, según sea su casta, amarillos, azules obscuros y grisáceos, rasgos primitivos que delatan su habilidad con los elementos…"-

-"¿No hay más colores?"-

 _ **De gran curiosidad…**_

 _ **Prestando más atención a las particularidades del mundo al que había llegado…**_

 _ **Natsuki se sintió intrigada, pensando por alguna razón en su propio color de ojos…**_

-"Hay un color más… uno que no podrás encontrar en ningún otro lugar y que de hacerlo, tienes dos opciones, matar al portador o atraparlo y domarlo…"-

-"¿Cuál es?"-

 _ **Sintiendo una extraña sensación de intuición…**_

 _ **Observando como el caballero llevaba una de sus manos al antifaz metálico que portaba…**_

 _ **Natsuki vio como éste se lo retiraba para dejar ver unos hermosos ojos verdes, iguales a los suyos…**_

-"Verdes… En el mundo, en ninguna estirpe, casta o casa encontraras un color igual a los nuestros…"-

-"No puede ser…"-

-"Nuestros ojos y apariencia es la herencia del clan que alguna vez fue conocido como el más poderoso de todos y que por el temor del mundo a lo que podíamos hacer, fuimos cazados como animales"-

-"…"-

-"Estos rasgos únicos en el mundo, nos distinguen y destacan lo que somos, también son nuestra condena, motivo por el cual, la princesa no pudo hablar del origen de tu llegada y yo no dudé ni por un segundo en resguardarte en mi casa…"-

-"Esto… no puede estar pasando…"-

-"Lamento que así sea…"-

-"¿Me estás diciendo que en este mundo, la gente de ojos verdes es perseguida?"-

-"En esencia… sí… así es…"-

-"Esto debe ser una maldita broma"-

 _ **Con la sorpresa inundarla…**_

 _ **Entendiendo con ello, la agresividad y violencia de la que fue víctima a su llegada…**_

 _ **Natsuki apenas y procesaba lo que se le había dicho, dejando la voz del caballero volviera a tomar la palabra…**_

-"A tu despertar… la princesa habló contigo, creyendo tu origen era el mismo que el mío, sin embargo, en una conversación claramente privada, supo que tu no eras de este mundo, por lo que te durmió y durmió a los guardias que te mantuvieron en custodia para borrar todo recuerdo relacionado contigo, entregándote a mí, con la tarea de contarte todo esto y así obtener tiempo suficiente para que ella también decida tu futuro…"-

-"Yo… no… sé que decir…"-

-"Sé que es mucha información para entender y aún hay muchas cosas que debemos arreglar, pero en lo que terminamos de afinar los detalles, se decidió que no hay mejor lugar para que estés que conmigo y mi esposa"-

-"Querido"-

-"¡Oh! Y hablando de la reina del hogar"-

 _ **Apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación…**_

 _ **De amable sonrisa y cálida mirada…**_

 _ **La hermosa dama que Natsuki ahora podía detallar mejor, se acercaba a un lado del caballero que se levantó para abrazarla tiernamente y así tomar asiento para contemplar a la convaleciente que abrumada se encontraba…**_

-"Pequeña, mi esposo te ha dicho ya mucho por lo que veo y aunque tienes mucho que pensar, es indispensable que descanses…"-

-"Yo… no siento que pueda hacerlo…"-

 _ **De voz entre cortada…**_

 _ **Sopesando su realidad que en tan solo unos segundos se había vuelto cruda y difícil de entender…**_

 _ **Natsuki no pudo evitar un par de lágrimas emerger de sus bellos ojos, las cuales fueron limpiadas por la amable dama que se había acercado a ella para intentar consolar a la que aún parecía un joven retoño…**_

-"Querida…"-

-"Yo… no sé qué pensar… esto es muy confuso… y doloroso"-

 _ **De afligido malestar físico y mental…**_

 _ **Pensando en todos aquellos que en un instante perdió en un evento único en su tipo…**_

 _ **Natsuki no podía evitar pensar que todo lo que estaba pasando era una horrible pesadilla…**_

 _ **Una en la que por arte de magia, había cambiado su vida para pasar de una rutinaria vida, con un futuro asegurado y quizá miles de crisis existenciales, a uno en el que su vida ya estaba amenazada por su sencilla apariencia…**_

-"Sabemos que es difícil, pero no estarás sola, te lo prometo"-

 _ **De reconfortante voz…**_

 _ **Con más empatía de la que pudiera explicar…**_

 _ **El caballero que sentía una rara punzada de dolor al ver a una de sus iguales sufrir, se acercó junto a su esposa para brindar un suave consuelo…**_

-"Todo estará bien"-

-"Gracias…"-

 _ **Era todo lo que la joven de verde mirar podía expresar…**_

 _ **Y con ello, dejar salir más de un sentimiento, hasta que después de un tiempo indefinido, pudo encontrar la calma y volver a hablar con aquellos que no se habían ido de su lado…**_

-"¿Un poco mejor?"-

-"Creo que sí… gracias…"-

-"En este mundo, en el cual nuestro futuro es incierto, no dudes que a tu lado estaremos, sin embargo, antes de poder seguir enseñándote más, creo que también es momento de que conozcamos un poco más de ti… ¿Te parece?"-

 _ **De calma voz, con un gentil semblante que instigaba confianza e inspiraba seguridad en una Natsuki que por alguna razón sentía tranquilidad al escuchar al caballero, obtenía la seguridad para poder hablar al respecto…**_

-"¿Qué tal si comenzamos por tu nombre?"-

-"Natsuki"-

-"Un nombre que se escucha lindo"-

 _ **La grácil dama expresaba un sincero cumplido al escuchar cierta armonía en la pronunciación de tan peculiar nombre…**_

-"¿Tiene un significado especial?"-

-"De donde yo vengo, se dice que puede ser dividido en dos y esas dos partes pueden significar, verano, luna o esperanza…"-

-"Un nombre muy especial sin duda"-

-"Y quizá uno profético…"-

-"Querido"-

-"Lo siento, es solo que en verdad tienes un nombre muy particular y uno que en nuestro mundo puede ser considerado de gran poder"-

-"Je… Sería la primera vez que mi nombre pudiera ser tan importante"-

-"¿En tu mundo no lo es?"-

-"En mi situación no creo que lo fuera…"-

-"¿Cuál era tu situación y cómo es tu mundo en el que un nombre así de especial no puede resaltar?"-

-"Pues…"-

 _ **Una pregunta que conllevó a una larga respuesta…**_

 _ **Una en la que Natsuki explicó a detalle el mundo al que una vez perteneció…**_

 _ **Uno dotado de grandes avances creados por la humanidad, con más de un tipo de persona que no era discriminada por su simple apariencia o color de ojos, sin mencionar que en su mayoría, su mundo no practicaba la guerra y la gente no poseía el poder que le describían…**_

 _ **Así como la ausencia de una familia biológica, que no se hizo indispensable pues tuvo gente que la hizo parte de una familia que le dio amor y un futuro…**_

 _ **Uno que ya no tenía sentido pensar al estar en la situación en la que se encontraba…**_

-"Y eso… es todo…"-

 _ **Habiendo terminado un largo relato, contemplando en el proceso todas las expresiones de la pareja que pasaba de la sorpresa a la perplejidad…**_

 _ **Natsuki miraba con expectativa su respuesta, la cual vino primero de la hermosa dama que la observaba entre compasiva y apenada…**_

-"Es una pena que hayas perdido tanto y tu siendo tan joven…"-

-"Nunca me he lamentado…"-

 _ **Una sincera respuesta que fue acompañada por una mirada vacía que el caballero notó de inmediato para tomar la palabra…**_

-"Las pérdidas son inevitables…"-

-"Lo sé muy bien…"-

 _ **Una afirmación que pesaba en el lastimado cuerpo de Natsuki que de apoco se perdía en sus sentimientos de nostalgia…**_

-"Pero…"-

-"…"-

-"Estás con vida y no importa cuál sea tu ubicación en el mundo, teniendo salud y una férrea voluntad, tu vida la has de aprovechar"-

 _ **Una declaración que sacaba del trance emocional en el que Natsuki se había sumergido y que lograba su atención se enfocara en el caballero que de su asiento se había levantado para mirar con determinación a la joven que con su mirada solo expresaba confusión…**_

-"Escucha… lo que hayas perdido, ya no importa…"-

-"Querido"-

-"No, hablo en serio, Natsuki, tu llegada a este mundo no puede ser casualidad y al mirarte, solo puedo pensar en el destino que te depara en este mundo al cual has llegado, por lo que seguramente es un designio divino"-

-"Querido, no la abrumes"-

 _ **Haciendo caso omiso de las suaves llamadas de atención de su esposa, el caballero de verdes ojos miraba con determinación a la que en cama lo observaba expectante…**_

-"No amor, esto es importante; Natsuki, no importa el comienzo de tu vida o el de tu origen, tu ahora estás con nosotros y la vida te ha dado más de una oportunidad para vivir, así que… puede que tu hogar ya no esté a tu alcance y te juro que puedo entender la sensación de soledad y vacío que puede provocar la ignorancia de tu existencia, pero si tú me lo permites, yo puedo ayudarte a encontrar tu lugar en el mundo al que siempre has estado destinada…"-

-"…"-

-"Natsuki, yo no te voy a obligar a nada y tu destino, aunque yo no lo quiera, estará siendo decidido por los que ostentan la corona en la sociedad que vivimos, sin embargo, si tu así lo deseas y en lugar de rechazar el mundo al que quizá no hayas llegado por casualidad, yo te prometo por el nombre de Liam y la estirpe de Kruger que haré todo en mi mano para que puedas vivir la vida que tu elijas…"-

 _ **Una enérgica declaración con una propuesta de promesa…**_

 _ **Para la confundida joven que apenas y entendía que el mundo en el que se encontraba era uno distinto al que nació…**_

 _ **Sentía que aquellas palabras calaban profundo en su ser que siempre sintió una parte de sí mismo extraviado se encontraba…**_

 _ **Por lo que sin fe o alternativa…**_

 _ **Una resolución llegaba, para poder aceptar su nueva realidad que un mundo de posibilidades le ofrecía…**_

 _ **Y con ello, muchos peligros que desconocía…**_

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ **Comentarios**_

¡Qué tal gente bonita y querida! Un gusto estar de nuevo con ustedes con la continuación de la historia que he vuelto proyecto para participar en el Gran Torneo de FanFics de Mai-HIme, en el cual pido su siempre amable apoyo con un comentario que me anime a seguir y que me brinde la posibilidad de continuar compitiendo, por supuesto, el que pierda en dicha contienda no significa que dejaré ésta historia inconclusa, pues está pensada para terminar en 5 capítulos, mismos que voy construyendo cada semana y que para los tres restantes he dejado mucho más por contar, como la nueva vida que tendrá Natsuki en el mundo que incierto se ha vuelto o la relación que ostentará con la princesa y la que tuvo con la que destrozada se encuentra en el mundo al que pertenece la ojiverde y que al final (Alert spoiler) un viaje que pareciera lineal se vuelve en realidad cíclico para concluir en un destino ya concebido…

¡En fin!, no queriendo arruinar la historia con más detalles, solo quiero expresar antes de irme un sincero agradecimiento a:

 **laura . xdm** **:** De antemano te agradezco de corazón tu apoyo y el tiempo que has dedicado a leer el comienzo de esta historia que ha sido hecha para poder brindar un rato de entretenimiento a todos aquellos que gusten de leerla, sin duda no ha sido fácil por la múltiples ocupaciones que debo atender, motivo por el cual el capítulo de esta ocasión ha sido subido de manera tardía, sin embargo con comentarios como el tuyo hacen que se sienta todo el esfuerzo vale la pena, por lo que no me queda más agradecerte de manera afectuosa esperando el segundo capítulos sea de tu agrado. Sin más, espero podamos seguir leyéndonos, ¡muchos saludos y mis mejores deseos!

 **Shizuru Nox:** De antemano agradezco mucho el comentario que hace me anime a seguir escribiendo e igualmente espero la continuación de tu historia la cual es una de las mejores en la contienda, ¡salduos!

 **Mapa:** Muchas gracias por el comentario y espero podamos seguir leyéndonos ¡Saludos!

 **Nat-KF:** Es un honor poder contar con tu atención ya que también soy fan de tu nueva historia, por lo que espero esta narración también pueda ser de tu agrado y te brinde un rato de entreteniendo, muchos saludos ¡Y mucho éxito!

 **hFuDf:** Francamente no había entendido tu mensaje al principio, sin embargo, agradezco mucho el comentario, por lo que espero esta historia siga siendo de tu agrado. ¡Saludos!

 **Alex Zoldyeck:** Ajajajaaj, casi me da el paro de la risa al leer tu comentario, sin embargo juro que no es lo que parece, todo es en pro de la historia, la cual tengo el honor de que leas, espero siga siendo de tu agrado y también poder leer la que actualmente públicas y me ha dejado fascinada, saludos y ¡Mucho éxito!

 **HaruDana:** ¡Muchas gracias! De corazón agradezco tu comentario y espero pueda seguir haciendo que lo disfrutes, ¡Muchos saludos y mis mejores deseos!

 **Maria Artemisa Acero:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!, ojalá pueda seguir contando con tu atención y que la historia se torné más interesante, ¡Muchos saludos y mis mejores deseos!

 **Guest (1):** Espero poder seguir haciendo que la historia te agtrape aú más, ¡saludos! Y muchas gracias por comentar (n.n)

 **Kero:** ¡Gracias por el comentario! Espero sigas disfrutando de la historia ¡Muchos saludos y mis mejores deseos!

 **Guest (2):** Thank you very much for the comment! I hope you can continue enjoying the story and be able to count on more of your comments, Greetings!

 **Hari:** Tu comentario me honra y me llena de felicidad, espero poder seguir captando tu atención y que la historia te brinde más de un momento de entretención, ¡Muchos saludos y mis mejores deseos!

 **Citlali:** Es un verdadero gusto y honor que te guste esta nueva historia que he pensado para poder brindar más de un momento de entretención, de corazpon agradezco tus buenos deseos y solo espero poder seguir contando con tu atención, ¡Muchos saludos y mis mejores deseos!

 **Nanami30:** Te agradezco de corazón el comentario y solo espero el presente capítulo sea de tu agrado, ¡Muchos saludos y mis mejores deseos!

 **JasDiaz93:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por el comentario! Sin duda sé que es un torneo muy reñido, sin embargo, el verdadero premio es poder contar con su siempre amable atención y poder lograr brindar un momento de entretención, nuevamente muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero podamos seguir leyéndonos, ¡Muchos saludos y mis mejores deseos!

 **Sele 17:** De corazón agradezco tu comentario que me ha alegrado el día y que me ha servido para poder seguir adelante, solo espero que ésta historia pueda seguir contando con tu atención y que binde más de un momento de entretención, mis más sentidos agradecimientos ¡Muchos saludos!

 **Marianrdz27:** Es un verdadero honor saberme una de tus favoritas en este mundo que tiene más de una historia y aún más saber que puedo brindarte más de un momento de entretenimiento, por lo que espero este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado, con respecto a las actualizaciones de mis otros Fics, había pasado por un bache inspiracional que gracias a este torneo siento está siendo superado, por lo que planeo continuarlas muy pronto, sin más, nuevamente agradezco todo tu apoyo y tu bellas palabras, recibe muchos saludos y mis mejores deseos (n.n)

 **Konata1400:** ¡Muchas gracias por los ánimos!, espero el presente capitulo sea de tu agrado y ojalá podamos volver a leernos, ¡Muchos saludos y mis mejores deseos!

 **Guest (3):** De México a Perú, es un enorme honor y una sensación de infinita gratitud leer un comentario como el tuyo, espero la historia siga teniendo tu atención y podamos leernos de nuevo muy pronto ¡Muchos saludos y mis mejores deseos!

 **Artemis Noh:** De corazón te agradezco todo el apoyo y tus bellas palabras, espero el presente capitulo sea de tu agrado, ¡Muchos saludos y mis mejores deseos!

 **Chat'de'Lune:** De antemano agradezco mucho tus maravillosos comentarios y lamento y me apena las faltas ortográficas encontradas, estas en su mayoría producto del celular que usé para escribir la historia debido a que me encontraba de viaje, por lo que espero esta continuación no tenga más de estos fallos que pueden empañar la correcta lectura, sin más, te agradezco nuevamente por tu apoyo y espero seguir haciendo que disfrutes de la historia ¡Muchos saludos y mis mejores deseos!

 **Shana Hadadgali:** ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario! Y espero poder seguir haciendo que disfrutes de la historia, ¡Muchos saludos y mis mejores deseos!

 **Cristalsif:** Es para mí un verdadero honor tener un comentario tuyo, por lo que solo puedo expresar gratitud ante tu comentario y buenos deseos, recibe un afectuoso abrazo y por supuesto mis mejores deseos en esta competencia en la cual puedo decir eres una de las mejores.

 **Kinesukikinomoto:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu amable comentario! Espero poder seguir contando con tu atención ¡Muchos saludos y mis mejores deseos!

 **Gler** **Lin:** Es un verdadero placer poder leer un comentario tan bello como el tuyo, y a su vez, es un gusto poder participar en la gestión y organización de tan increíble torneo que ha traído de vuelta a muchas escritoras y ha sacado a la luz a muchas otras que nos están ofreciendo verdaderas historias de calidad, espero este segundo capítulo sea de tu agrado y que podamos seguir leyéndonos, ¡Muchos saludos y mis mejores deseos!

 **Kanu-Unchou:** De corazón te agradezco tan maravilloso comentario, sin duda la trama es una de caos, por lo que pronto estarán saliendo muchas cosas a la luz, por lo anterior, espero poder seguir haciendo de esta una historia interesante que gane más de tus comentarios. Nuevamente muchas gracias por tu tiempo y comentario, recibe muchos saludos y mis mejores deseos.

 **Megumi-HyugaSatou:** Es un verdadero honor que la trama te recuerde a un anime cuya trama original es sin duda única en su tipo, y a pesar de que no es mi fuente de inspiración, espero poder seguir haciendo de esta historia algo sumamente interesante, muchas gracias por tu amable comentario y espero podamos leernos de nuevo, recibe muchos saludos y mis mejores deseos.


End file.
